The Passionate Beat
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Another birthday, another year in the life of an ordinary college student with not so ordinary friends. Or at least he thought it was an ordinary life until he meets a mysterious DJ. Dexion, side AkuRoku and RiSo. Now with Lemon. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**The Passionate Beat**

________________________

Chapter One

Warning: I don't own the characters, the game, or Squeenix…so I don't make money off of this…which is a shame.

________________________

"Good morning, Atlantica! The time is currently 6:35am, and we are looking at another wet, cool day here down under, so make sure that if you have anything planned, you bundle up before heading out." The cheerful voice blared through the radio, earning a groan from the human sized lump hidden by a mountainous blue pile of blankets. As the voice continued on about local news, a pale arm snaked out of the warm haven, searching out a way to shut that annoying voice up. Come on, who could be that chipper at that hour? In a mechanical motion, slender fingers began to grope around the bedside table.

As the bodiless voice continued to drone on about the local varieties of kelp and which of the two had the most pungent odour, the questing hand finally located the small black electronic, and without hesitation, the hand slammed down on the top in a mission to bring silence back to the room. With a resonating thump, quietness encompassed the room. For all of five seconds. The perky voice was back, this time going on about a week old case that involved an innocent bystander being attacked by a half asleep friend with an alarm clock.

A frustrated whine came from under the large duvet, before the midnight blue comforter went flying through the air, falling onto the floor revealing the former occupant to the bright morning sunlight.

A young man with sleep tousled dirty blond hair was the bed's only occupant, sitting there in just his boxers, cooler air nipping at his arms and chest. Another whine fell from his lips. Consciousness still had no hold over him, and so he was unable to form actual sentences. With great effort, he was slowly able to pry one eye open to look at the obviously broken alarm clock.

9:53 am. Dammit, that meant the time was going too fast and with the buttons on top not working, it meant that he would need a new one. Great. The annoying voice now was going on about the effects of jokes on freshly awakened subjects, and the young man couldn't help but wonder about the news reports. They seemed a little odd.

Reaching over and pressing the snooze button again, a growl was earned when it once again shut off for only a couple of seconds before switching on once again. Strange… Now almost fully awake, he reached over and pulled the plug from the wall, just needing to get rid of that damn voice. But now that he began to actually hear the stories on the news, he started to get suspicious. Especially when the next report was that of Red Eyed Tree Frog Man's secret identity being that of an Incan Emperor that had just been turned into a red-eyed tree frog. As the plug came free of the socket, a soundless existence became his new best friend, and he blindly patted around the bed, searching for his forgotten blanket in an attempt to get back to sleep. Anytime before 7am was way too freaking early. No sooner had the missing duvet been found, the damn voice continued on with pointless news reports.

"Shut up!" he whined, picking the radio up and holding it up to his ear, hoping to hear the spirit possessing the alarm clock. Nothing came from inside the small box, but he could swear that he could hear muffled laughter from behind him. Wait, behind him?

The young man quickly turned around in his bed, coming face to face with the source of the muffled giggles. There in the doorway stood four men, all grinning.

"Holy fuck, Dem!" the one with bright red spikes howled with laughter. "I can't believe how fucking long it took you to get it! Shit! I could have sworn that you would have gotten it as soon as Riku said 'Atlantica'." The silver haired male only smirked at the sound of his name.

"Screw you." Demyx groaned, reaching onto the floor and grabbing his comforter and pulling it back over his head in an attempt to block out the laughter of his so-called friends.

"Come on, Demy! You know what today is!" an exuberant brunet exclaimed, before dashing into the bedroom and jumping onto the bed and trying to wrestle the blanket from him.

"Umph!" Demyx groaned as me felt the weight of the flying brunet land on his back. "Sora, get off!"

"Sora, you heard Demyx. Come back over here." Riku sighed, leaning up against the doorframe, losing his smirk and the chuckle from his voice. Sora's grin grew at the sound of the older teen's voice. He then launched himself up off the bed and ran over to Riku and latched onto his side.

"That's a neat trick, Riku. You didn't even need to bring out the whip or the Scooby snacks." the smallest in the room spoke up, smirking at Sora.

"Shut up, Roxas." Sora growled, sticking his tongue out at his twin brother, which in turn started a raspberry war between them.

Axel rolled his eyes before he walked into the bedroom and ripped the comforter off his bedridden friend. "Come on, Demyx. It's your birthday. We told you that we would be here early to take you out." Axel grinned at the glare he got from Demyx, who was sitting in the middle of his stripped bed clad only in blue boxers with little yellow fish on them, and a severe case of bed head.

"Why did I give you a key to my apartment again, Ax?" Demyx moaned, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm in an attempt to rid his eyes of the remaining sleep.

"In case of emergencies. And you wanting to sleep your 20th birthday away counts as an emergency," smirked Axel as he ignored Sora and Roxas, who had stopped their raspberry war, and had now moved onto a bitch slap fight, not caring that Riku was standing in the middle of them.

"But did you have to bring tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber?" growled Demyx as he ran a hand through his messy blond locks. The twins suddenly stopped their bickering and turned to look at him, each with a wicked grin plastered on their faces.

"Get him!" Sora cried out, pulling his brother along with him as they ran and pounced on the unsuspecting Demyx. And rather than starting another fight between themselves, Sora and Roxas relentlessly began to torture the birthday boy by tickling him.

"Ack! Call them off! I give up! I'll go! Just call them off!" he squealed in a very unmasculine voice, laughter seeping in as he tried to escape from dexterous fingers.

Riku just chuckled. "You've got to give in and apologize or else they will go on all day." And from the sound of his voice, Demyx could tell that Riku had experience in this field.

"Oh, and they may or may not have had sugar this morning in the form of ice cream for breakfast," Axel smirked wickedly.

"You two are _cruel_ bastards!" Demyx all but screamed as one of the twins found a particularly sensitive spot behind his kneecap. As he laughed, the two older youths just smirked as they watched, not the least bit interested in trying to dive in and stop the insanity that was occurring in front of them. And with good reason too, they both had been in Demyx's position before.

"I'm sorry!" Demyx bellowed, and instantaneously, the twins stopped before getting off the bed in perfect unison, straightening their clothes and walking back over to the older boys.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Demy! We're gonna have fun today!" Sora grinned before reattaching himself to Riku's side.

Demyx groaned at this statement, because it was well known that Sora's idea of fun often wasn't what others could consider fun, such as the day he had surprised the group by taking them down to the museum for a Plumbing through the Ages exhibit.

"Don't worry, Sora didn't plan out today," Riku commented as if he could read Demy's thoughts.

"Axel did," Roxas said with a smirk just as Demyx began to let out a sigh of relief, which he promptly began to choke on. If there was anything worse then Sora planning a fun day, it was the pervert king himself. The last time Axel had planned something for them to do, they ended up at the museum after hours for a History of the Dildo exhibit.

"Do I even want to know?" Finally finding the energy, Demyx crawled off the bed and drug himself over to the dresser to retrieve clothing. From his friends he received one smirk, one nod, one shake of the head and one shrug in the way of answers. Not very helpful.

"You just worry about destinkifying your breath and putting on clothes other than those positively adorable fishy boxers," Axel grinned and spoke as if he was talking to someone who just turned 2, not twenty.

"Underwear is optional!" the twins exclaimed in unison as Demyx rolled his eyes with a laugh, an action mirrored by Riku.

"I'm going to take a shower. And before you ask, no, you may not join me, no, you can not watch, yes, I will be locking the door, and no photography allowed," Demyx told the four males before any of them got a single word out. The statement caused all four of them to quickly close their mouths and start pouting.

"No fair!" Sora and Roxas whined, as Demyx walked passed the group towards the bathroom.

"And no sex in my living room while I'm in the shower!" Demyx called over his shoulder with a grin, closing the bathroom door behind him. But, as if he could sense the lecherous grins that spread over both Axel and Riku's faces, he quickly opened the door back up to amend his statement. "Wait! No sex in, on or around my apartment when I am in the shower."

"Man, he sure is cranky before he has a shower in the morning," Riku grumbled, pulling himself and Sora into the living room, before flopping down on the tattered couch.

Axel just laughed. "He always has said something about the water being a way to revitalize or something. Actually, it's kinda weird." He followed Riku and Sora, Roxas coming with him as he sat down on the mismatched chair, Roxas sitting beside him on the arm of the chair.

"Riku…" Sora whined, laying belly down on the couch, his face turned up towards him.

"Yes, Sora?" Riku answered in a very bored tone.

"I'm horny. Why did Demy tell us no sex? Doesn't he realize that boys like us have needs?" His blue eyes attempted their best puppy dog look as they met Riku's aquamarine ones. Hoping that Riku's resolve wasn't that strong today, Sora rolled over to lie on his stomach, leaving his face very close to Riku's lap.

"Sora's right, Axel. Demy is being mean. We need to have some sort of release. Who knows what will happen if we don't get something?" Roxas purred with a smirk as he crawled onto Axel's lap, effectively straddling the redhead.

"Demyx said that because the last time he left us alone, you talked me into fucking you on the kitchen table," Riku answered Sora's question, despite the distraction the teen was attempting by nuzzling his face in Riku's jean clad lap.

"And we broke the coffee table, Roxy. He's just trying to protect his furniture," Axel added while he was still coherent as Roxas continued to wear his devilish smirk as the blond slowly began to rock his hips down. It was all that Axel could do to not moan out as he could feel himself growing hard.

"So, do me on the floor. Surely we can't break that, and you know you want to," Roxas whispered, his lips brushing lightly against the lobe of Axel's ear, his small pink tongue darting out occasionally to play with the small fold of skin. The blond accentuated each word with a thrust of his hips, and even through thick jeans, the sensation of their erections rubbing together was enough for Axel to almost lose his resolve.

"Sora…"Riku moaned out, feeling the sensation of Sora's tongue work on his cloth covered cock, leaving the front of his jeans moist from the saliva. As Sora continued to work on the outline of his now hardened dick through the denim, Riku's hands buried themselves deep into his thick cinnamon-coloured spikes.

"Please, Riku, I need something more to hold me over for now. I wanna feel you inside me," he pleaded, mouth still pressed against the silver haired youth's lap.

Across the room, Axel wrapped his arms tightly around Roxas, bringing their bodies closer together. "Fuck, Roxy," he groaned as the boy riding him began to squeeze his legs tighter around his hips.

"Axel." Roxas ground out the boy's name, throwing his head back and grinding his own hips down more fiercely against Axel's, causing a gasp of pleasure to escape parted lips. The sensations radiating in his groin was getting to be too much for Axel to handle.

He reached a hand up to gently brush over his partner's t-shirt, lightly hitting the overly sensitive hard nipples that were obvious through the thin cotton. The action caused the redhead to moan deeply, sending vibrations through his body which Roxas also felt, letting out his own gasp of pleasure.

Sora continued to torture Riku through the fabric of his jeans. He was focused solely on the area of the tip of the cock, and every time he did something that Riku liked, he could feel long fingers pressing down firmly on his head, pushing his mouth closer to the stressed denim.

"Keep going, Sora," his husky voice whispered, trying to buck his hips up, but firm hands against his body prevented it. The entire front of his jeans were now moist with saliva, but Riku couldn't care less, he was only focused on Sora's tongue, which dexterously lapped along his zipper, and his hardened length. With Sora using only his tongue, the action caused the older teen's eyes to slide closed as his head tipped back, a contented sigh falling from between parted lips.

"It's really salty, Riku," Sora whispered, a grin on his lips. "I bet you wanna cum, don't you?" the tone of his voice was full of seductiveness, and it was all that Riku could do to not pull the younger boy up and fuck him senseless, but Demyx's warning echoed in his barely coherent mind.

"Fuck!" Axel cried, from the chair, bucking his hips violently against Roxas'. "We'll deal with Dem later, I'm gonna fuck you hard," the redhead grunted, reaching down to unbutton both sets of jeans.

"Axel lost!" Sora and Roxas exclaimed at the same time, each jumping up from his position on his partner's lap, meeting in the centre of the room. They grasped hands, jumping up and down a few times before looking at each other's partner.

Both Riku and Axel were panting heavily from arousal, but managed to glare at the twins through the haze of passion.

"Sora, if you don't get your ass back over here and finish what you started, you will _not _get laid for the next month," Riku growled, his glare fixated on the brunet.

"Aw, Riku. You wouldn't be able to hold out for any more than two days, and you know it," Roxas grinned, and winked at him over his twin's shoulder.

"I don't know what I lost, but if I don't_ get_ something soon, I know a set of twins who will each lose something dear to them." Axel's voice was filled with more contempt than Riku's as he began to run his own palm over the strained material of his jean covered erection.

"Eep!" squeaked the brothers, as the brunet used his hands to cover up the brown spikes, while his brother instantly cupped his hands over his crotch.

"What's going on in here?" Demyx came down the hallway with a smile on his face and a towel around his shoulders.

"We're going to help you pack!" the twins exclaimed, running up to the oblivious blond, each grabbing an arm and dragging him into the bedroom against his will. Once the three of them were safely in the bedroom, Roxas slammed the door and locked it, before both of them leaned up against it, panting, but with smiles on their faces.

"Do I want to know what you two did this time?" Demyx grinned, sitting on his bed, using the towel to dry his hair.

"No," they just smirked, leaving the door and walking over to the closet.

"So, what exactly are we packing? How long are we going to be gone? What exactly are we doing? And where are we going?" Demyx questioned in rapid fire.

"It's a surprise!" they answered, finding a bag and then throwing random articles of clothing into it. Every once in a while, the two would lean their heads together and start to whisper before looking back at Demyx sitting on the bed and then erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Um, is it safe for me to be in here?" Demyx continued, cautiously. The twins just turned their heads towards him, moving in such unison it was actually quite frightening, before giving him matching mischievous smiles. "Help! Run away!" cried Demyx, as he jumped up and grabbed his towel before running out of his bedroom and into the living room. When he got there, he was surprised to see only Axel sitting three, a scowl on his face.

"Um, where is Riku?" asked Demyx, lifting his towel back to his hair, attempting once more to get the moisture out of his blond locks, as he sat down on the now empty couch.

"Bathroom. He's using your hair dryer to try and dry his jeans," Axel grumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"What exactly happened while I was in the shower?" he inquired, a little cautiously. "First the trouble mint twins are acting like they just let you loose to the bears. Now Riku is drying his pants off, and you can't sit still and you look like you're ready to kill someone. What's going on?"

"You and your stupid no-fucking-in-your-apartment rule," he snarled, pressing his palm down onto his crotch, a hiss escaping his lips as he made contact. "I am going to kill him. Wait, first I'll fuck him and _then_ I'll kill him."

Demyx tried to swallow the giggles he felt rising, but judging by the glare Axel sent his way, some escaped. "They got you both all hornied up to see who'd cave first, didn't they?" It was Demyx's turn to smile this time. When the only response he got was another growl, he knew he was right. "Who lost?" As wrong as all this was, he had to admit, he wanted to know which of his friends had given in first.

"I believe that would be both of us." The snarl in Axel's voice drew lots of giggles from Demyx this time, despite knowing how incorrect it was to do so.

"You lost, didn't you, Axel?" Demyx couldn't hide the grin that overtook his features even as Riku walked out of the bathroom, a frustrated scowl on his face and a large wet spot still on the front of his pants.

"Putting heat on it wasn't exactly my most well thought out plan." Riku's mood was no better than Axel's, and that earned another round of giggles from Demyx. "Oh, shut up. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for your fucking no sex rule."

"Hey, you were the ones who decided to give them the sugar before noon. So you should have expected something like this," Demyx argued, the grin still on his face as Riku retook the seat next to him on the couch.

Before either could let out their groan, the twins emerged from Demyx's bedroom, dragging the duffle bag behind them. "We're all ready to go!"

With a small sigh, Demyx stood, up still unsure about all this. "So where are we going?"

"Surprise!" the twins grinned evilly before heading out the door and presumably down to where Riku's car would mostly likely be waiting for them.

"Fine." Demyx smiled. "I'll agree to being kidnapped on one condition."

"What's that?" the older two abductors asked in unison, still both sitting in their spots.

"I outright refuse to sit with either of the twins. So I want automatic shotgun all day. And seeing as it is my birthday, I get what I want." He smirked, causing everyone to laugh.

____________________

And it's finally here! I promise that I am not abandoning Accidental Infatuation for this story. This is up here because of one person and one person alone: Pahoyhoy!!! If you hadn't harassed me so much, I never would have gotten off my ass and finished writing this. This is to us, and all the many many many many nights of talking instead of doing what we are suppose to be doing! And I can't wait to get that new one we have been talking about finally going full tilt!

And another super huge shout out to Tifa-san for betaing this for me! Twin seems to be a little busy with life at the moment!

I promise that this will be a Zemyx story (or Dexion can't decide, lol) and although I can't promise you when the next chapter will be out, I hope that this can hold you over. And I needed to get the AkuRoku and RikuSora out of my system, hehe. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Passionate Beat**

________________________

Chapter Two

Warning: I don't own the characters, Kingdom Hearts, or Squeenix…so I don't make money off of this…which is a shame.

________________________

"Mom! We're here!" the twins called out into the seemingly empty house as they pushed the door open, walking in with Riku, Axel and Demyx following closely behind them.

"I'm out back boys!" a female voice came through the open patio door off the side of the open kitchen. Waving at everyone to leave their shoes on, Demyx followed the other four that knew this house so much better than him. They made their way out through the double doors into the modest sized backyard, giving Demyx little time to look through the house. The fenced in space was nice and grassy, a single picnic table with an umbrella set up in the centre of the grass, while a barbeque was placed under the overhang of the house, a thin lady tending to it, smoke billowing out from everywhere.

"Hi Mom," Sora and Roxas both smiled, walking up to the woman, causing her to turn around and face the small group, a bright smile lighting her face. Instantly, Demyx took notice of where the twins got their bubbly and open personalities.

"Welcome home, boys." She returned their smile, receiving a hug and a kiss on each cheek from her sons. "And don't think that you three can just stand there and not hand out hugs and kisses."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Ana," Riku laughed, walking over to the petite blonde, mimicking what her sons had just done, followed by both Axel and Demyx.

"Happy birthday, Demy dear," Ana grinned broadly, giving him an extra tight hug.  
"Have you enjoyed yourself so far?"

"Yeah, I've had a great time so far. The beach was amazing. I still can't believe how warm it is here on Destiny Islands. It wasn't nearly this nice back in Radiant Garden," Demyx answered with a laugh at the woman who had professed herself to be his make-due-mother from the moment that they met. "What can I do to help?" This comment earned the blond a stern look.

"You are not here to help, Demy. You are here to celebrate. I have these two to slave away for me, so you go plunk your cute little bottom down at the table, and no, you are not allowed to help Sora and Roxas set it." Despite her tiny stature, when Ana told you do something, you did it, no questions asked.

"Alright. If you insist," Demyx smiled, making his way over to the picnic table that Sora and Roxas were indeed setting.

"Mom banished you to the table, didn't she?" Roxas asked with a grin as he placed a place mat in front of his friend.

"I assume that this is a normal thing?" Demyx asked as Sora followed behind his brother, placing plates on each of the brightly coloured mats.

"Yup! You should have seen her last year at our birthday. Because Riku was away doing family type stuff, and Roxy and Axel had only been together for like 3 months, she didn't realize that there wasn't going to be anyone else around to help her, and she wouldn't let us do anything, not even help with the cooking. And trust us when we say that anything warm is not her speciality," Sora continued, laughter in his voice as well.

Raising an eyebrow, Demyx snuck a peak over at the barbeque, and sure enough, Riku was now the one tending to whatever was on the grill, the smoke no longer pouring out like it had been when they had first arrived.

"Why do you think that we know how to cook? Same with Riku. For years, it seemed like the only time that we got a hot meal that wasn't take-out was if we were over at his house," smiled Roxas.

"At least mom was always welcome too," added Sora, as he sat down across from his taller friend. Roxas joined his twin at the table and nodded.

"Sora! Roxas! Do you want mushroom or eggplant?" Riku called across the yard.

"Eggplant!" Roxas answered at the same time as Sora yelled "Mushroom!" causing Demyx to laugh at them. The two of them were always so much fun to be around. It was as if just being in their presence was enough to bring a smile to even the hardest face. It wasn't even bad to be around them when they got into one of those horny moods that they were susceptible to.

"What are the three of your gossiping about over here? I hope it is my mad sex skills. Cause they are legendary," Axel smirked as he walked over, a large bowl of pasta salad in one hand and a large pitcher of lemonade in the other.

Roxas just huffed. "The only place that your skills are legendary is in the penitentiary."

The two others at the table burst out laughing as Ana walked back towards the table, a stack of cups in her hand. "No sex talk at the table, boys," she scolded, placing the plastic cups in front of all six places. Axel added the salad to the middle of the table before pouring some of the lemonade into each of the cups. At that moment, Riku came over with two large platters, each of them over laden with food.

"Alright, grilled eggplants and mushrooms for the veggies, and nice thick t-bone steaks for us carnivores," the silver haired teen smiled, placing the platters down before taking his seat next to Sora. Ana and Axel sat on either side of Demyx, creating a nice cozy atmosphere. Sora reached out and began to dish out the food for everyone. The first was the smallest steak going to his mother, then both an eggplant and mushroom for Demyx. He placed a juicy steak on each Axel and Riku's plates before giving his brother a piece of eggplant and a mushroom for himself. Roxas then took over, dishing out the pasta salad to each plate. Sitting down, everyone gave their thanks for the meal before digging in.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the night?" Ana asked, wiping the corner of her mouth with a brightly coloured napkin.

"We're heading up to Hollow Bastion for the night. My cousin is a DJ at a club there, and it just so happens that they are having their annual pride night," Riku shrugged, wiping his own mouth off. "And we will be spending the night at his house, so we aren't going to be driving."

"Riku! You ruined the surprise!" whined Sora and Roxas in unison, laughter erupting from the others at the table.

"If it makes you feel any better, I already knew," Demyx smiled sheepishly at the twin boys. He watched as identical blue eyes turned to focus on him, mirrored looks of shock plastered on the brother's faces.

"Who told?" they exclaimed, each sending their boyfriends evil glares. With guilty looks taking over their features, both Axel and Riku raised their hands in admittance of their crimes. This brought upon loud yelling and cursing from the blond and the brunet, each of them focusing solely on the other's boyfriend.

"Boys!" Ana all but screamed, clapping her hands together loudly to accent her point. Instantly, Sora and Roxas sat up board-straight, one hand held to their temple in a salute, looking at their mother with almost panicked looks on their faces. "Now shut up and eat the rest of your dinner. Don't make me bring out your prom pictures."

Both teens 'eeped' before digging into their still full plates, no more noise coming from either of them.

"I'm telling you, Ana. You have got to teach me that trick sometime," Riku chuckled, amused at the quiet state of his boyfriend next to him.

"Oh, Dem. You've got to see those pictures some time," Axel smirked, staring his lover down across the table, but getting no response from the blond. Just giving his best friend a smile and a shrug, Demyx just continued to enjoy his meal.

The rest of dinner passed by without incident, and with no more threats of bringing out prom pictures. And while everyone else was cleaning up, Demyx felt useless as no one was letting him do anything to help. He was allowed to watch and talked to them, but he wasn't even permitted to stand up and be over near the clean up. Eventually, after standing on the side lines for what seemed like forever, Sora and Roxas were finished with their chores and grabbed Demyx's arms without warning and dragged the blond up the stairs to their bedroom. Demyx had only ever been up here once before, and wasn't surprised when he only saw the single queen sized bed in the room, with two overnight bags on it. That was something that Demyx never understood. How come the two of them were that close? If he didn't know better, he would think that they were incestuous, and some days he wasn't even sure that they weren't. They sure were strange kids.

"So, now that you know where we are going, you can help us dress you," Sora said, pushing Demyx onto the bed. Demyx could only look at the two of them with widened eyes.

"And because it is Pride Night, the bar is going to be completely full of hot guys looking for a sexy single guy like you to fuck. So, you are going to have to dress the part," Roxas' voice held an evil tone, and suddenly Demyx started to fear for his and his ass's safety for tonight.

But before he could raise his voice in protest, a large piece of orange duct tape was pressed over his lips, effectively stopping his speech.

"Hope you shaved this morning, because that is going to hurt like a bitch if you didn't," Sora smirked before turning around and starting to dig in the bags that held clothes, hair products and a bunch of other things that Demyx was sure that he didn't want to know what they were.

While all this was going on upstairs, Riku and Axel continued to help clean up downstairs with Ana's supervision. "So, you promise that none of you are going to be driving after you go to the bar tonight?" Ana questioned her son's boyfriends in a motherly tone.

"Promise," Riku smiled. "We're spending the night at my cousin's, and he only lives about 3 blocks from the club. We aren't even driving there. My aunt and uncle are out of town for the week and Zex would probably like the company. Besides, he starts school next week too and is renting the house with me, but he has never been there and needs someone to follow back to Radiant Garden." The silver haired teen then looked over at the petite woman, hoping that she wasn't going to freak out and break down again.

Ana had been a complete wreck last week when Sora and Roxas had moved out of the house so that they could attend RGU. And although the two of them had gotten a dorm room to share, everyone knew that they were going to be spending most of their time at either Axel, Riku or Demyx's place. "Oh, alright. As long as you boys all look out for one another. I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you. Call it a mother's worry." She sighed, hanging up her dish towel.

Axel just scoffed. "With twins like Sora and Roxas, you have all the more reason to worry," He laughed, as he dried the dishes that Ana had just finished washing, before passing them to Riku to put away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A pair of voices rang from the staircase, causing the three in the kitchen to look over where both Sora and Roxas stood on the stairs, each with a gin that was way too innocent to mean any good. "Let us present to you, the ultra hip, super sexified, ready to get his ass pounded into by some random hot guy, Demyx!" As soon as they called out the older blond's name, Roxas reached up and pulled their friend down the stairs.

Only someone without eyesight wouldn't be able to turn and look at the figure being forced down the stairs. His legs were wrapped in a form fitting pair of black leather pants, the material clinging to and accentuating his perfect little ass. On the top, Sora and Roxas had covered his chest with a tight baby blue shirt that came down his arms, stopping just below the elbows. Silkscreened on the front of the shirt were black and white music notes, a large black guitar in the centre. To complete the ensemble, he wore a silky black button down shirt, left unbuttoned. The sleeves only came partially down his biceps, so it left the sleeves of his blue shirt exposed.

"Oh, Demy," Ana sighed happily with a smile as the three made their way down the stairs. She wasted no time in rushing over and taking the lanky blond into a bone crushing hug. Demyx just smiled at his surrogate mother, only a small twinge of jealousy and regret invading into him at the contact.

"Whoa. Dem, you clean up well," Riku laughed as Sora quickly ran over and glommed onto him. Roxas just shook his head at his twin's actions before calmly walking over to his own boyfriend, passing right by his mother and friend. Axel said nothing to his best friend, but the huge grin on his face was more than enough to give away his emotions to everyone watching the redhead.

Axel was proud of Demyx.

Ana finally let the poor kid go when his lips started to match his shirt. "So, you boys all have fun. Make sure that if you do find someone, Demy, that you use protection, alright?" the woman said, her sparkling blue eyes holding nothing but the utmost love and concern.

"I promise, Ana. But I'm not really interested in finding someone tonight. I just want to go and have some fun."

"But sex is fun!" Both Sora and Roxas exclaimed instantly, earning laughter from the other four.

"Anyway, we need to head out soon. The doors open at 8, and we need to drop the things off at Zex's house," Riku piped up from the spot he took on the couch, Sora attached tightly to his side.

"Yeah. Ana, thank you so much for everything today. Dinner and dessert were awesome." The birthday boy gave their hostess a warm smile, but there was something about it that didn't sit well with Ana. The smiled still didn't reach his eyes. Unable to restrain herself at the sight, Ana pulled him into another tight hug.

"You're more than welcome," she whispered, rubbing his back gently. "I may not be your birth mother, but know that you are like a son to me. I will do anything for you, and you are always welcome here. Just remember that, alright?" the blonde woman's voice began to crack at the thought of what Demyx had gone through in the past, and it was all she could do to give him one last squeeze of reassurance.

"I know. And it means a lot to me. I really appreciate it," Demyx replied, returning the squeeze before pulling away. As soon as he did, two figures darted passed him, almost tackling the petite woman to the ground.

"You're going to visit next weekend, right?" two muffled voices spoke from where Sora and Roxas had their faces buried against their mother's shoulder. Ana just had an arm around each of her sons, tears that had been threatening to fall now making their way down her cheeks. The first year kids go off to college was always the hardest.

"Of course. Call me in the morning when you leave Hollow Bastion, alright?" Ana sniffed.

"Okay. Love you, Mom," the twins answered, each leaning in and placing a soft kiss against their mother's cheek. After they pulled away, Riku and Axel both said their farewells to Ana, neither event being quite as grandiose as the previous two, and after that, they packed up the last of their things up into the back of Riku's black car, before piling in and with a final wave, they were out on the road and on their way.

From his position in the passenger's seat, Demyx just stared out the window in complete silence, watching the twilight set all the scenery ablaze with colour. Today had been a great day so far, and in all honesty, he was sort of excited about going to the club. It had been so long since he had been to a pride night. The last time had been was when…No! He wouldn't allow himself to think of those sort of things. It was his birthday for crying out loud! A time to spend with friends and…Demyx just let out a deep sigh that had been easily heard by the car's driver in the odd silence of the car.

"Something on your mind, Dem?" Riku questioned, briefly looking over at the sound of the sigh.

Startled slightly by the sound of the silver haired teen's voice, Demyx took a quick look to the back seat, only to see Axel asleep in the centre, a twin on either side of him, curled up and just as asleep as the redhead. "I don't know," he sighed.

Riku took a quick peek back in the rear view mirror and smiled, before turning and looking at the obviously depressed blond. "Are you jealous of Sora and Roxas?" For some reason, the source of Demyx's depression was obvious to Riku.

Demyx straightened instantly in his seat. "What? I mean, no! Of course not! Why would I be?"

The younger teen just chuckled. "You want what they have."

"Huh? Never! I mean, come on, why would you think that?" the blond stuttered, unsure of where Riku was going with this.

"You'd be amazed with how much you can learn through the lens of a camera," Riku just smirked.

Demyx let out another long breath. "Why should I be jealous of them? They are my friends. And no offense, but I am not attracted to either you or Axel."

"No, you want the closeness that they have with each other, as twins. And you want the type of relationship they have with their mother."

"I just don't understand why everything had to be so difficult for me. I guess because today is my birthday, it is just another year since everything happened. But I didn't even get calls from Naminé and Larxene today. And that hurts," Demyx vented, just needing to get all this off his chest.

"Oh, right. You came out on your birthday, didn't you?" Riku said, as much to himself as to the other conscious man in the car.

"Yeah. I mean, Nami and Larx knew, obviously, and they told me that they would support me no matter what. But I didn't think that coming out would involve being disowned," Demyx sighed, and even though he knew that Riku already was aware of his situation, it really helped to voice what had gotten him in such a mood. Dinner at Ana's house had only cemented how much he missed his family. But despite the loneliness that he felt at the loss of his parents, Demyx didn't regret any of his choices up to this point in his life.

"If there is anything that I have learned from being around the strangest set of twins in the world my entire life, is that they definitely have a connection that no one else has. Whether it is twins or triplets, identical or fraternal, there is something there. And Naminé and Larxene are both thinking of you today, you know that," Riku spoke softly, and the insight that he provided from an outside source gave Demyx a small smile. It really did help just talking about it.

"What was Ana's reaction when both Sora and Roxas came out?" Demyx grinned, watching the silver haired teen as he concentrated on the road, glad that the noisiest occupants of the car were all dead to the world.

Riku just laughed at the statement. "She always had an idea about Sora. I mean, we started fooling around when he was 12, and have been together ever since. And she was all for it. She almost acted as if she wanted it, even back when we were little. She was convinced that we were destined to be together. There was one time when we were about 5 or 6, and Ana went so far to dress Sora up in a little wedding dress so that he and I could get 'married', and Roxas was going to marry their cousin Kairi. Poor girl. I don't think that she has ever forgiven Roxas for leaving her at the altar, complaining that if I could marry Sora, so could he."

Demyx allowed himself a light chuckle, easily being able to picture the twins doing just that. "And when Roxas came out?"

"What Sora does, Roxas does. So she had already sort of figured that one out." The younger teen shrugged. "Besides, I think the world would be in a deep pile of shit if either of them decided to reproduce." The familiar smirk found its way back onto Riku's face.

"Ana is really something." Demyx smiled at the thought of the kindly woman who had taken him under her wing and treated him as one of her own over the past year.

"That she is," agreed Riku with a grin of his own. And just like that, the two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence, the drive to the neighbouring town flying by quickly. And Demyx felt worlds better now that his issues were out in the open. And maybe Larxene and Naminé were busy today, after all it was their birthday too, or maybe their parents had been around and they just hadn't gotten the chance to call their brother. And that was something else Riku had been right about. He shared one of those bonds with his sisters. Even though they were all fraternal, the triplets definitely had that connection between them. But if they were comparing themselves to Sora and Roxas, well, no one in this world shared a bond quite like theirs.

"So, your cousin is the DJ tonight? Is he any good?" Demyx questioned, quickly tiring of the silence in the car.

"Well, he has been DJing for years, professionally for the last two. But he isn't going to RGU for music though. He always said that it was just something that he was good at, and that he doesn't mind doing. That, and it pays well," laughed Riku.

"So, what is he going to be going to school for?" Demyx was just curious now. How could someone spend so much time on something like that, just because they were good at it? The thought itself left Demyx kind of stunned.

"English lit major, minor in art, I think. I have been telling him since he was four that he was going to grow up to be a librarian." The chuckles still fell from Riku's lips as they continued the drive, little grunts and snores from the backseat serving as their soundtrack.

Something about the drive suddenly pierced Demyx's thoughts, sending things just flooding through his mind. Shaking his head to rid his mind of the unpleasant thoughts, Demyx decided that tonight will be about having fun and nothing else.

____________________________________________

Chapter two! Better late than never, right? Sorry it took so long, but as I said, it has been a busy couple of months. Thanks again to Tifa-san for betaing this for me! I really really appreciate it! And thank you to Pahoyhoy, just cause I love you, okies, hehe :)

As for the lack of Zexion again in this chapter, he will be in the next one, I promise! I just really felt that I needed to explain some of the backgrounds in it. And I am hoping to have a small break in my schedule of weeks and have a little more time to write on this, as well as my other ones in the go.

As for if you want this to be a Zemyx or a Dexion, what would everyone prefer? Leave a note in your review and let me know! I'm just curious as to what everyone would like to see out of this story! Thanks again for reading, and I would really like if you would leave a review, because they always make me smile! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Passionate Beat**

________________________

Chapter Three

Warning: I don't own the characters, Kingdom Hearts, or Squeenix…so I don't make money off of this…which is a shame.

________________________

The music surrounded everything as the five friends entered the slightly crowded night club. Rainbow banners hung everywhere, glow sticks being handed out like candy, everything added together to create an overly gay atmosphere and something about it made Demyx forget all his problems and smile widely. There was nothing more that he could have asked for on his birthday. This was somewhere he could be as open as he wanted, and be exactly who he wanted to be, not feeling any pressure to conform to any image or anything like that.

"This is awesome!" Demyx exclaimed with a grin, glad to be sharing such a special night with such great friends.

"Aww, is little Demy having fun already?" Axel smirked, wrapping an arm tightly around his best friend's shoulders. Demyx just grinned in agreement.

"I think that he just wants to pick up," Roxas chucked, clutching onto Axel's hand, uncaring of the attention that his boyfriend was giving their friend. And the younger twin was already starting to sway back and forth to the sound of the beat, meaning he wouldn't be around long anyway.

"Roxy…do you feel that music?" Sora cried out over the sounds, his whole body moving, arms held up over his head and waving back and forth. The blond twin then moved away from his boyfriend, rushing over and grabbing Sora by the arm as he dragged him out onto the dance floor, not waiting for anyone else.

"So, do you guys want to go up and see Zex now or wait until later? I promised that I would let him know that we were here," Riku commented, letting it slide that his boyfriend was now on the dance floor grinding to the loud bass line of the song against his brother.

"Hey, if we go up now, do you think that we can get him to dedicate a set to Demykins for his birthday?" Axel's voice was only getting louder with the increased volume of the music, but it was honestly exactly what Demyx needed to get his mind off of everything else today.

"We might as well go up and get it done with now before we get too into things," Demyx agreed, not pushing Axel's arm off his shoulders. Sometimes, it felt good to be held, even if it was by someone that you have known since you were seven.

"Alright. Come on, this way," Riku nodded, not bothering to let Sora and Roxas know where they were going. After all, they were off in their own little world, dancing and rubbing all over each other, drawing a small crowd of horny men that were enjoying the sight of the petit twins getting it on with one another. Frankly, Demyx didn't want to be anywhere even close to them when the dirty old men decided that they wanted to see more than just some bump and grind.

The group of three continued to push their way through the crowded dance floor, Riku in the lead as he actually knew where he was going. Axel had pushed Demyx in front of him, but still held onto his shoulders, not wanting to lose the thin blond so early in the night. Eventually, they came to a stop in front of a large DJ booth, a single person standing behind it, hiding in the shadows, mixing and scratching the records so fluidly that Demyx was taken aback by the sheer amount of skill that they were displaying.

Wanting to look at the person, Demyx lifted his eyes to look behind the station. He was surprised that DJ wasn't actually hiding in the darkness; they were wearing a long black cloak, the hood pulled up to obscure their face. But eerily enough, around the DJ's neck and wrists were glowing rainbow glow sticks. Well, what better thing to have at a pride night that a gay, or at least supportive DJ.

"Hey, Zex!" Riku called over the blaring music, waving to get his cousin's attention. From the bobbing of the glowing ring, Demyx could tell that the DJ had definitely acknowledged his silver haired friend, but he didn't stop spinning. Riku looked over at his two friends, both of which were looking at him strangely. "He'll be down as soon as he finishes the set!" The music was so much louder over here, and nothing short of yelling would be heard.

Demyx nodded with a smile as Axel's arms wrapped around his stomach from behind, pulling his back flush up against the redhead's front. It gave Demyx a great view of the dance floor, and of course the crowd that Sora and Roxas had gathered. The two were still grinding against one another, hands running along arms, backs, sides, asses, anything they could reach. But something else had caught the blond's eye. Earlier, both twins had been wearing button up shirts, and now they were missing those outer shirts, white t-shirts clinging to their petit bodies. And even from this distance, Demyx could make out the bold black writing on the backs of their shirts.

"Twincest seme? Twincest uke? What the crap is up with those shirts?" the blond asked his best friend as they swayed in time with the pounding beat.

"Hehe," Axel chuckled, looking over to the silver haired teen with a smirk. "It means that Riku buys all my drinks tonight. Told you that Roxas would act the seme tonight." He called over the music.

Riku just growled and flipped the redhead off. "Shut up, fucktard. I thought for sure that after the incident at the beach, Roxas would let Sora be the seme tonight."

Before Axel could come up with some witty comeback, the music slowed down slightly, and the whole mood changing. It was almost as if because it was just the house music, the energy in the club had dropped substantially. Well, except for the two twins that shouldn't be moving like that up against one another.

"Give it up for your Cloaked Schemer!" a voice cried over the sound system, drawing screams, whistles and various other noises from the steadily growing crowd. When the loud roar of the crowd died down as people continued to dance to the house music, Demyx watched as the black cloaked figure moved from behind the station, walking down the steps along the side, down towards where Riku, Demyx and Axel were standing.

"Riku. You came." The voice was obviously male, and Demyx couldn't help but be a little curious as to why the heavy hood was still hiding the DJ's face from view.

"Of course. See, its Demyx here's birthday. What better way to celebrate than at Pride night at a bar you can get into free because you know the DJ." Riku smirked, no longer needing to holler to be heard over the music.

"Knew that there had to be a catch." Demyx could swear that he heard the DJ roll his eyes at the statement. And judging by the glare that Riku sent his way, the blond knew that his laughter wasn't as contained to his head as he thought.

"Anyway, Zex, this is Axel, and Demyx." Each man nodded as their name was said, reaching out to shake the offered black clad hand that was offered to them. "Guys, this is my cousin Zexion, or as he is known here, the Cloaked Schemer."

"Hi, Zexion," Demyx smiled, receiving a small nod of the head from the DJ.

"Dude, why do you still have your hood up? It's like a billion degrees in here," Axel questioned bluntly. And just from the angle of his head, Demyx just knew that Zexion had to be glaring at Axel. And Axel being the ignorant asshole he always was didn't even seem to notice.

"Legality issues." The simple answer caused Demyx to cock his head to the side in confusion. Riku just chuckled.

"Strictly speaking, Zex is only 18, so he legally isn't allowed in here for another year. So, as long as he plays the part of the enigmatic mystery, and people don't see his face to see how young he really is, there is no reason why he can't get away with it. Besides, he thinks that his cloak is cool." This time, Zexion just turned around and punched his cousin in the arm. That's when the blond notice just how, well, small Zexion was. If Demyx was any judge, he figured that the DJ wouldn't even come up to his chin. It was obvious that against Riku, Zexion barely was up to the silver haired teen's shoulders. But at least none of them were as short as Sora and Roxas' meagre 5'2".

"So, Riku, you still with that pint sized ball of energy?" Zexion was casual with his question, leaning up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Of course." This time, Riku's smile was a genuine one, and that was probably scarier than any smirk that the blond had ever seen on his face.

"What about his twin? Has there been anyone crazy enough to try and tame that one yet?" Zexion continued, playing with the glow bracelets that hung around his gloved hand. If Demyx didn't know any better, it almost seemed as if the DJ was nervously fiddling with things. He wished he could at least see this guys face, and then he could maybe get a better idea of what this guy was really like.

And from behind him, Demyx heard a deep rumble of a growl that erupted from Axel's chest. "What do you mean crazy enough to tame that one?"

Riku just snickered. "Zex, Axel and Roxas have been together for just over a year now. So, he is taken."

"Finally." The hooded teen gave a single breath of laughter at the answer. "Wait, you mean that the two of you aren't together?"

Demyx's face snapped up to look at the newcomer. Zexion was pointing between Axel and Demyx. The shrouded face was now pointed between the best friends, and Demyx could somewhat see inside of the dark hood, thanks in part to the glow sticks that were draped around his neck. The neck and chin were brightly lit, revealing a slender silhouette. Looking up the glowing face, Demyx noticed illuminated hair covering one side of his face and one eye, while the other half of his face was obscured by a black mask.

"Us? As in me and Demy? And you fucking on blow?" roared Axel, laughter in his voice, yet he didn't release his friend from his arms. And Demyx wasn't exactly complaining either. It felt nice to be held.

"Sorry, but we have just been friends for a really long time." Demyx joined in with his friend's laughter, Riku joining in as well.

Zexion just shrugged. "Could have fooled me. Riku, did you guys walk here?"

"Yeah, we just parked at your parents. We just walked down. You sure that it's alright that we are all staying there tonight while your parents are away?" Riku asked, crossing his arms over his own chest.

"Yeah, they told me to get someone to come over and stay anyway. As long as you don't puke on the carpet or leave cum stains on the furniture, all should be good," The DJ commented, his voice still holding a very indifferent tone.

Both Axel and Riku visibly blushed at the comment, while Demyx just burst out into giggles. "He knows both of you way too well!" the blond laughed, basically being held up by just Axel's arms.

"Watch it Dem, or you will have no chance to pick up anything tonight," Axel growled through his embarrassment.

It sounded like the DJ laughed a little as well, but over the still fairly loud music, it was hard to tell. "Moving on…" he trailed off, looking down over the dance floor of his club. "So, where are the twins? I thought that you would have brought them."

"Oh, we did. They are down there in that crowd," Riku sighed, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. There on an elevated platform were the two teens in question, still dancing up a storm, earning whoops and hollers from the crowd surrounding them. They were still grinding up against one another, though now Sora had one leg hooked up around his twin's hip, with his arms wrapped around the blond's neck. Roxas on the other hand was definitely acting as the more dominate one, his hands squeezing firmly at his brother's jean clad ass.

"They are still playing up that whole twin incest thing?" the hooded man just shook his head. "Doesn't that bother you guys at all?"

"Bother us? Are you fucking blind under that hood man? Can't you see how fucking hot this is?" Axel cried, taking one hand to take his turn to point down at the grinding brothers just as Sora let out a loud moan that the four men could hear over the music, even all the way up on the DJ platform.

"How into it do they actually get?" the DJ asked in disbelief, completely surprised at what they were doing down there. And as if they had heard Zexion's question, Roxas dove in and captured his brother's lips with his own. "You've got to be kidding me. And you two allow them to do this?"

Riku and Axel both at least had the grace to blush and turn their heads from the other two. That move earned even more laughter from Demyx who was now free of his best friend's arms. "Dang it! That is awesome!" the blond was bent over in hysterics, loving just how perfectly everything was happening almost in retribution of what happened this morning.

"Fuck that, Ax. We're going down and showing them why we are the ones who are fucking them," Riku growled, pulling on the redhead's arm, dragging him down towards where their boyfriends were dry humping and tongue fucking. "We'll catch you either later on or back at the house, alright Zex? See you."

And with that, the two taller men left Demyx standing there with the unfamiliar DJ, awkwardly fiddling with the glow bracelets around his wrists once more. The blond felt no different. He didn't know this guy, and his best friends had just abandoned him there. And on his birthday of all days. They were totally not in his good books right now.

"So, where is your boyfriend?" the smaller teen asked, somewhat disinterested, and showing the disinterest by examining the fingers of his black gloves.

"Wh...What are you talking about?" Demyx stuttered intelligently, snapping back up into an upright position.

"Well, I am assuming that you are gay, as it is a pride night and you were just dancing with a guy, I presumed that you are indeed gay. Why, am I wrong?" the cloaked figure cocked his head.

"Well, no. You're not." muttered the blond, becoming more and more nervous around the stranger next to him.

"So, where is your boyfriend?" Zexion repeated, looking over at the blond who was now looking a little uncomfortable. And frankly, the DJ liked seeing that nervousness in others.

"Um…" the blond's hand reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't exactly have one." The voice had lowered to a near whisper, and Zexion had to strain to hear it over the music. But once he did catch what the blond had said, the DJ broke out into a sly smile, of course hidden by the heavy black hood.

"All alone on your birthday, Demyx? Well, we can't have that." The voice was just as bored as it had been before, but inside, a plan was forming inside Zexion's head. Hey, they didn't call him the Cloaked Schemer for nothing. "Well, my break is over. I might catch you a little later back at the house. Tell Riku I am going to be late. They are having a little thing for the staff here after work." Without waiting for a response, Zexion walked right past Demyx, making his way back onto the platform.

The blond watched with total interest as Zexion lifted the head phones off the booth, slipping them on under his hood. Tearing his gaze away, Demyx mentally smacked himself for staring at someone who he had barely even met, and hadn't even seen his face before. But there was just something about the shorter teen that he couldn't get out of his head. Walking over to the edge of the dance floor, Demyx was absolutely not surprised to see the four friends that he had come with all up on the one platform. Sora and Roxas were still grinding into one another, but now they were joined by Riku behind Sora, and Axel behind Roxas, all looking way too comfortable with the orgy-like movements.

Shaking his head and trying to banish those nasty thoughts of the four of them getting it on, Demyx sighed and pulled out his cell again. How could Naminé and Larxene both ignore him on today of all days? It's not like it wasn't their birthday. It wasn't as if they would forget their own brother's birthday. Or maybe it was just that they were becoming more like their parents…

No, not Nami and Larx. They both had accepted and supported Demyx through all the hard times, and made certain that they would always be there. Now why were neither of them even acknowledging him on such an important day? He had sent messages to both of them first thing this morning, and it was strange that he hadn't heard back from either of them before now. With another deep sigh, Demyx tucked his phone back into his pocket, forcing a smile back onto his face. He was here to have fun, possibly to pick up, and no one wanted an angsty one night stand.

"And welcome back your Cloaked Schemer!" the loud booming voice arose at a precise dip in the music, before the atmosphere kind of increased with the change in the beat. There was a definitely something about Zexion. That kid was good.

The blond found that the smile on his face was somewhat natural as his body began to sway with to the hard beat of the music. His eyes scanned the large crowd, and honestly, Demyx had to admit that there were many, many hot guys dancing. And maybe Demyx would get with one of them tonight, break his celibacy. And then there was the matter of the teen behind him spinning the discs. What was it about the cloaked DJ that had peaked his interest? Hell, he didn't even know what the man looked like yet.

"Welcome to The Basement's 3rd Annual Gay Pride Night!" the now almost familiar voice of the DJ rang through the club, amplified through the sound system and backed by a single pounding beat. Everyone cheered at the words, but really, no one stopped dancing completely. "I'm your DJ tonight, the Cloaked Schemer, and I can't say how awesome it is to have my last night be on an occasion that means so much to me!" There were mixed noises at the last comment, a lot of cries of well wishers and farewells, yet still some cheering in support of the teen. And just something in the tone of Zexion's voice, Demyx could tell that the DJ was a completely different person while in behind the station and in character. "But just because it is my last night here, doesn't mean that I don't have time for one last scheme!" Loud cheers enveloped the dance floor. "So, out there tonight, there is a cute, single birthday boy that goes by the name of Demyx. Now boys, whoever is the first one to come up to me and tell me, with proof, what colour underwear he is wearing tonight, gets a drink for himself and three friends on the house! So, start checking, and be gentle!" The music had started up instantly again, and Demyx's eyes shot open wide. What the hell? Demyx wanted to kill that shithead!

And then it dawned on him…Sora and Roxas had dressed him.

And he wasn't wearing any underwear.

________________________

Here it is! I hope everyone likes it! It is so much fun to write Zexion, hehe. To Pahoyhoy, can you believe there are only 2 weeks left! I love you! And super thanks to Tifa-san for betaing this for me too! You Rock!

I'm sorry that these chapters are coming so few and far between, but with so many other projects, school, work and life going on, I only get so much time to work on this. But I will always try and be faster with the updates, I am sorry once again! As well, sorry that this chapter is so short. Anyway, I am still interested, now that Zexion has made his debut, if you think it is going to be a Dexion or Zemyx. I know, but I am curious, hehe. And I even put a poll on my profile if you want to make your opinion known! Well, until next time, thanks for reading and I would love if you reviewed! Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Passionate Beat**

________________________

Chapter Four

Warning: I don't own the characters, Kingdom Hearts, or Squeenix…so I don't make money off of this…which is a shame.

________________________

A shrill giggle rang throughout the otherwise silent room, causing Demyx to bolt upright from his position on the couch. Eyes blinked several times in an attempt to clear away the sleep, the blond squinted, looking around the strange room. Where was he? He hadn't drunk that much last night, had he? He thought that he only had one drink. The high pitched laugh sounded again, drawing his sight to the floor of the room. There, in a large heap of body parts and blankets, were his four friends all tangled together. Sora and Roxas held tightly onto one another, with Riku and Axel behind their respective boyfriends. All Demyx could think of was that he didn't want to know. Anything. At all.

Arching his back and receiving a loud pop for his efforts, the blond looked around the sparsely decorated room. And then it hit him. He was at that DJ's house. Riku's cousin Zexion. The same guy that had Demyx holding up the back of his pants all night last night. Luckily it had been nearly an hour before people had figured out exactly who the mysterious Demyx was, and shortly after, Sora and Roxas had taken pity on him, after many strange hands had roamed his ass. They had taken him up to Zexion's booth and had Zexion reach down the back of Demyx's pants to feel that there was indeed nothing there.

Groaning as he ran a hand through his mussed blond hair, Demyx couldn't help but wonder more about Zexion. He wondered what the smaller teen was like outside the club. It almost had been as if he had met two separate people last night. While he had been talking to Riku and Axel, Zexion had been very quiet, almost shy. But as soon as they had left, he had been confident, almost coy. And Demyx honestly wasn't sure which of the two he preferred.

Suddenly, a familiar and welcoming smell invaded his senses and Demyx was drawn in. Relishing in the aroma, the blond slipped himself out from under the sleeping bag he was wrapped in, placing his bare feet onto the cold floor. Being careful not to disturb the four on the floor, Demyx literally followed his nose out through the house, into the spacious kitchen.

"Is that coffee I smell?" he grumbled, scratching his stomach through his white t-shirt, stifling a yawn.

"Yes," a quiet voice piped up, startling Demyx. For some reason, he hadn't expected anyone to answer him. And certainly not someone like whom he saw standing before him. A slender teen, very petit in size, was looking over at him with a look of complete indifference. His hair was a darker shade of pewter than Riku's, and covered over half of his face. The skin itself was very pale, and it made Zexion's single visible violet eye stand out greatly. As soon as his eyes made contact with the younger teen completely, Demyx knew that he wore his DJ ensemble for a reason. This kid definitely looked younger than 18.

"Sorry! I honestly didn't think that there was anyone else up yet." Demyx looked over as he watched the teen grab a mug out of the cupboard, before filling it with coffee and handing it over to the blond. "Thanks."

Zexion just shrugged, pushing the small pitcher of milk and the sugar bowl towards the blond as well. "Did you think that the coffee was going to make itself?" the pewter haired man just raised an eyebrow at the blond, who only blushed while adding sugar to the black liquid. "Besides, I needed to get up and finish packing."

"Ahh," mumbled Demyx, as he lifted his mug to his lips, before drinking down some of the hot liquid with a contented sigh.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" Demyx was surprised at how talkative Zexion was, he had guessed that getting the teen to talk was going to be like pulling teeth.

"Someone in the pile in there is giggling. Loudly," chuckled Demyx, causing the younger teen's eyebrows to both rise upwards at Demyx's use of the word pile. "Go see for yourself."

Being sure to take their mugs with them, Zexion led the way back to the living room to look upon the massive tangle of limbs and body parts that covered the living room floor. But there was something that Demyx only noticed about the four sleepers now that he hadn't noticed before. They were all naked. Very naked. Visibly so. Some more obviously than others.

Blushing profusely before hightailing it out of there, Demyx refused to look back at Zexion as he followed the scent of the coffee back out to the kitchen. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice the lack of clothes on the four earlier, but then again; he hadn't exactly been looking that hard. Frankly, he didn't really even want to think about why they were all naked, especially if he had been sleeping right there next to them. Bringing his shaking hand to his mouth to take another sip of the dark liquid, Demyx tried to banish all of those horrid thoughts.

"Are they all...?" Zexion trailed off, re-entering the kitchen. Demyx just blushed deeper at the comment, turning his head away from the younger teen.

"Yeah, they are," Demyx answered, still really embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I should have noticed that they weren't wearing any clothes. I'm sure that you really didn't want to see your cousin like that." Never being a shy type of person, Demyx found himself stuttering and stumbling over his words around this teen for some reason.

Zexion just shrugged, taking another sip of his own coffee. "So, are Sora and Roxas actually incestuous? Or do you know?"

Demyx just laughed against his mug. "Frankly, I think that they are more like four people in one relationship than two couples. I'm pretty sure that they've all slept with each other, but I'm not sure of, and really don't want to know, how far Sora and Roxas go together."

The pewter haired man just rolled his eyes, leaning up against the counter. Looking down into the dark liquid, Zexion couldn't understand why he was talking so openly with this guy. Something about him just brought everything to the surface that Zexion tried to hide away for so long. It was something that he had noticed the night before at the bar, and for once he had been glad that he was made to wear that ridiculous hood and mask. He hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from the dancing blond. And that had been a little unsettling to Zexion. So he had come up with that little scheme. Schooling his emotions as to not allow his eyes to go wide, the younger teen thought of the many different ways that Demyx would hurt him once the subject of the scheme was brought up again, and honestly, none of them were all that appealing. Well, better to get it over with sooner than later.

"So, did you pick up any guys last night?" Zexion asked, trying his hardest not to let his voice waver, or show the jealousy that he felt pricking in his chest.

Demyx's eyes went wide as he stared over at Zexion, almost as if he was surprised that the DJ had the gall to bring it up. "I got felt up by no less than 23 guys last night, and it was all because of that stupid little contest of yours."

At least Zexion had the grace to turn away from the blond. "I guess sometimes I get a little carried away when I am at the tables. I get a little too into my character. Sorry about that."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? I was felt up by 23 guys on my birthday! And some of them were really cute!" Demyx laughed, almost hearing Zexion roll his eyes. "So, why the alias Cloaked Schemer? It seems a little dark, don't you think?"

The pewter-haired teen let out a single breath of air as a chuckle, finishing off the last of his coffee before putting the empty mug into the dishwasher. "Well, cloaked because The Basement didn't want to be shut down for having a minor in there, and one night a friend pushed that cloak on me, they liked how it hid so much of me and my face, the boss told me that I was to start wearing one every night. Schemer because one time they asked me to come up with something to promote a new drink and gave me three to give away, and I came up with one of those little contests, and that involved into Schemes. So, Cloaked Schemer."

Demyx just continued to stand there, smiling as he watched the younger teen putter around the kitchen as he told his story. The quiet, almost whispered voice was entrancing. Demyx also couldn't believe how hot this guy was without that huge cloak on. Zexion was slim, but not overly so. The dark jeans and grey long sleeved shirt that he had on brought out the colour in both his violet eyes and his pewter hair. _Those eyes_. Demyx couldn't think of a time that he had seen eyes that intense. Zexion's one visible eye was hypnotic, and on many occasions, the blond had to stop himself from staring. But there was something else there. A confidence that Zexion held that was apparent in everything from his actions to his voice down to the very way he held himself. It definitely made Zexion someone that Demyx wanted to get to know better.

After a few moments of silence, the blond realized that he had once again found himself staring at the younger man, hoping that Zexion hadn't caught onto this fact. "So, ah, do you have any brothers or sisters, Zexion?" Oooh. Demyx liked the way that the name just rolled off his tongue. But he was careful as to not let the bearer of the name suspect anything.

"One older sister, Fujin. She's two years older than me. She goes to University of Twilight Town on a forensic scholarship," answered the smaller man, for once actually enjoying this small talk. Usually Zexion couldn't stand all this insignificant blithering, but once again, there was just something about the blond that cracked the pewter-haired teen like a book. "Yourself?"

"Two sisters. Larxene is 12 minutes older than me. And Naminé is 34 minutes younger. She was a complication." Demyx smiled, the thought of the two girls often causing him to bring a grin to his face.

Zexion arched a single eyebrow, confused slightly for only a moment before it clicked in. "Triplets?"

Demyx laughed, and then nodded as he set his now empty mug onto the counter. "Yup. And don't worry, I get that reaction all the time."

The pewter haired man just rolled his eyes. "So, what are the two of them like? Are they anything like you? And I'm just curious, but are the three of you anything like the two of them in there?"

Demyx's laughter just grew. At least now they were on a subject that he found quite easy to talk about. "No, we are nothing like them. But in a way, yeah, we are similar. We definitely have a connection thing of some sort, but we are a lot more different than alike. Larx is…I think that eclectic is the best way to describe her other than saying that she can be the biggest bitch in the world. Nami is more reserved than either me or Larx, kinda quiet even, but she has this awesome shit disturbing streak in her. She's going to University of Traverse Town on a full art scholarship. She has some awesome talent, and I am saying that for real, not just as her brother. Larxene doesn't exactly know what she wants to do, so right now she is working as an electrician and actually likes doing that." Demyx looked over at Zexion before erupting into an intense blush. "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start just rambling on like that."

Zexion just raised an eyebrow at the blond. Maybe Demyx had confidence issues? But to Zexion, it seemed that the older male was so self assured and all that last night, it just made the teen more curious about the man. "Why are you sorry? I asked about your family, so it is only fair."

Demyx let out a sigh, running a hand through his sleep tousled hair. "I just assumed that you didn't want to hear all that." He grinned a goofy grin and looked shyly at the shorter teen and hoping that he hadn't completely screwed up the chances with this boy.

Taking Demyx's empty cup to join his own in the dishwasher, Zexion tried to think of another nice neutral subject that he could get Demyx to talk about. "So, what are you studying at RGU?"

"Music with a minor in history," Demyx answered, hoping that he wouldn't start randomly rambling again. He always thought that he sounded so stupid when he did so.

Zexion's head cocked slightly to the side again as he processed this new information. "Music? So, are you studying Classical or Contemporary?"

Demyx's eyes opened wider as he heard Zexion's question. It wasn't often that people knew that there were actually two sectors of music, and it just proved that Zexion was probably just as smart as he looked. "Both. That's how I am getting away with my minor in history. It seems that dead composers can count as both history and music." The blond laughed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Zexion just nodded, content in just listening to whatever the older man in front of him wanted to say. His voice had an almost musical tone to it, and Zexion wondered what it would sound like if he was singing. "So what instruments do you play?" He was honestly trying to think of random things that might start the blond on another ramble, just so that he could listen to him talk. There was just something about him…

"I play basically anything with strings. I started on piano and violin when I was 5, taught myself cello and upright bass when I was ten, had guitar lessons when I was eleven, and right now I am learning the harp and sitar." As soon as the words left his mouth, the blush on his face began to burn even brighter. He must look like such an idiot to this teen. In fear of making things worse, Demyx tried to apologize once more.

While Demyx just stuttered with embarrassment, Zexion just found himself being drawn towards the adorable blond. What was this attraction stemming from? It wasn't as if Zexion was actively looking for a boyfriend right now, in fact, he was dead set against a relationship at the moment, or so he thought. A boyfriend would likely interrupt the pewter haired teen's studies, and distract him so much that he would fail and lose his scholarships. But there was just something about this blond that drew the shorter man to him.

Demyx just continued to look down at his feet. This guy probably hated him now. Curse his stupidity! Why did he always screw up things like this? Here he was, in front of this really cute guy that seemed to be indifferent to the world around him. But something told Demyx that if Zexion truly didn't like someone, he would completely ignore them. So then why was Zexion moving closer to him? Surely he was walking away. Looking up sp that he could apologize for being so boring, Demyx was completely surprised to find Zexion standing right next to him.

"Um, Zexion?" Demyx whispered, looking down into the younger teen's face. The pale visage held a mischievous smirk and it instantly reminded the blond all too well who his cousin was. The visible violet eye held a playfulness in it, but there was something else there, something that Demyx couldn't identify.

"Yes?" Zexion answered, moving so that his body was only inches from the musician's, wanting to make a move, but not wanting to scare the other off.

The closeness of their bodies was suddenly apparent to Demyx as he could feel the heat that radiated off the petit teen. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Zexion was coming on to him. But why would he want to do something like that? Surely this was all just a dream or something. "What are you doing?" Trying to move backwards and away from the situation, Demyx gasped as he couldn't go anywhere due to being pressed directly against the counter.

The pewter haired teen just let out a puff of air that slightly resembled a laugh. "What does it look like I am doing?" he whispered, a strange tone held in his quiet voice. Leaning in, he placed one hand against the counter beside the blond, while the other went up and laid it flat against Demyx's chest. Beneath his fingers, Zexion could feel the fast paced beating of the older man's heart. He also felt the erratic breaths that that the blond was taking in. why were Demyx so nervous? He _had_ been approached by another man in the past, right?

"But..but…but we only just met." As Demyx stuttered the words out, he wasn't sure that Zexion wasn't just playing another trick on him. There was no way this could be happening, right?

"Makes it all that much more exciting, doesn't it?" The younger teens voice was just as quiet as before as he continued to lean in closer to the blond. There was definitely some sort of connection between the two of them, something that despite Zexion's vast knowledge, he couldn't identify what it was. But that didn't mean that he wasn't interested in what it was and learn all about it. Zexion heard Demyx's breath hitch once more as his eyes slid closed, moving so that their faces were getting closer and closer together with every passing second. Running the hand up Demyx's chest, the shorter male moved it along the smooth expanse, trailing it up to the blond's neck. Thin fingers danced over goose pimpled flesh, coming to rest just under the longer fringe of hair that hung softly down the back of Demyx's neck.

Feeling the pressure at the back of his head, the blond swallowed the lump that had been forming in the back of his throat. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out exactly what Zexion wanted, and obviously was going to make happen. besides, it wasn't like Demyx was offering up any resistance. And it wasn't as if he wasn't attracted to the slate haired man. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Demyx was _very_ attracted to the lithe teen, especially this morning when Zexion was looking and acting so much different than he had been last night. Not that Demyx was complaining. He watched for only a moment as Zexion leaned in before his own eyes started to slide shut. In an everlasting moment, the musician could feel warm breath playing on his lips, the puffs of air underlain by the strong aroma of coffee.

No longer in denial of what was about to happen, Demyx slide his hands off the counter behind him, bringing the shaky limbs around the small body in front of him, surprised to have the pewter haired man lean into the touch. Squeezing him just a little tighter, the blond waited for a few seconds, heart beating furiously with anticipation. But that anticipation went unfulfilled for many moments before Demyx got fed up with waiting, and decided to close the small gap between their lips. Strangely enough, Demyx could swear he felt Zexion smirk into their kiss, effectively pressing their lips closer together, or at least Demyx thought that's what it was. Once again, even thought he had originally been the one to start the kiss, Zexion seemed to be unwilling to take control of the kiss, leaving things up for Demyx to decide. Gently kneading his lips against the younger teen's, the blond instantly received a positive reaction for his actions. Pulling away after just a few teasing moments, Demyx smiled a soft smile down at the pale teen, noticing the slight blush that started to stain Zexion's cheeks.

Suddenly, in an unexpected rush of emotion, the blond needed to feel so much more of the petit man, and he needed to feel it right now. And judging by the lust apparent on Zexion's face, and the shortness of his breaths, it was obvious that the shorter teen was feeling exactly the same way. Not denying their attraction any longer, both men leaned in again, arms wrapped one another and pulling them even closer together, their lips finding their way back to one another instantly. And once more, Zexion was definitely being an active participant, but was in no way trying to take control of the situation. Which was an odd sensation for Demyx, but strangely enough, he was having no problems taking the lead when it came to Zexion.

The older man parted his lips slightly to begin to snake his tongue out to taste the smaller man, but he never got the chance. Before anything could happen, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat, causing the two males to jump apart, as if the other burned. Both men where flushed heavy with embarrassment as they looked over to see Riku trudging through the kitchen towards the still hot coffee, dishevelled hair flying every which way, eyes still half lidded. His movements were sloth like, and it just served to remind Demyx that Riku really wasn't that much of a morning person. But at least now Riku was wearing a pair of loose fitting plaid pyjama pants. And for that, both Demyx and Zexion were extremely grateful.

"Morning you two. Did Sora's giggling wake you too?" the silver haired man mumbled, unfazed by the fact that he had just walked in on his friend and his cousin making out. He just poured himself a cup of the dark liquid and began to slowly sip at it, appearing more alert just from the first mouthful.

"Yeah," Demyx answered sheepishly, not exactly sure of what Riku's reaction would be once he woke up completely. Zexion just stood silently next to the fridge, most likely waiting for the same thing.

Several moments of silence passed, no one moving or making a sound besides Riku's rythmatic mug-lifting and sipping, before the quietness was broken. "So, this is new," Riku commented, looking between the blushing blond and his cousin who just shrugged in a very Zexion-type way. "But, what about Lexaeus? Won't he be pissed off when he finds out that you've been sucking face with another guy all morning?"

Demyx paused in his movements, paling considerably. Not again! He couldn't let what happened in the past happen again to him. Of all the rotten luck. A nauseating feeling took over his body, and the blond knew that he just needed to get away from the situation to try and think it over. Quickly making up the excuse that he was going to go try and call his sisters again, seeing as he had never gotten a hold of them yesterday, he excused himself outside, praying that neither of his friends had noticed the tears that had begun to collect in the corners of his bright aqua eyes as he rushed out of the room.

________________________

Please, don't kill me? If you kill me, then you'll never know what will happen, right? Right? Right? Hey, hey, please put that pitchfork down…Please? Wait! Wait! HELP ME!!!! Sorry, hehehe. I really am sorry that I did that, well, I think I am. Once again, thanks to Tifa-san for betaing this for me.

And here we are, the tradition shout out to Payhoyhoy. Well, I wanted to tell everyone, that we had the absolute bestest best week EVER! I miss you, and I can't wait until we get to reek havoc on the world again. We can't wait too long. And if anyone is wondering just what exactly did when we were together, head on over to Deviantart, and search for the user CrymsonPahoyhoy. Believe me, you will laugh, and understand just how insane we are.

Anyhoo, I hope everyone is glad the Zexion is now a full blown character, and I hope that everyone is not too mad at Riku, hehe. And Dexion or Zemyx? Maybe the world will never know. Hehe. Well, I know, and so does Pahoyhoy, but we aren't telling until they actually start a humping, hehehe. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed and until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Passionate Beat**

________________________

Chapter Five

Warning: Half asleep Larxene, Larxene and Axel interacting with one another…those warrant a warning on this chapter, right?

________________________

It had taken a lot for Demyx to not break down right in front of everyone. He had been lucky enough to make it out to the front porch before the first of the few tears that he would allow himself fell. The morning sun still hadn't had a chance to completely wake the cool earth from its slumber, so the air was slightly chilly against the blond's bare arms and feet. Reaching into his pyjama pants pocket, Demyx was relieved to find that his phone was still safely tucked away in there. Somehow, he never managed to lose it overnight as he slept with it in there. And this morning he was more grateful for that fact than ever.

Pulling the small device out of the material, the blond flipped the blue phone open, sighing as once again the display informed him that there were no missed calls. Damn it. He really needed to talk to them! Now! Not caring that according to the phone it was only 8:21am, Demyx pressed the speed dial for his younger sisters' cell, figuring that she would be less likely to kill him for calling so early, as opposed to his older sister, who wouldn't leave anything left of him. He just hoped that she answered. One ring. Two. Three…

"Hello?" A groggy voice groaned into his ear, a voice that definitely not his sister, nor was even female. A smirk found its way onto Demyx's face.

"Morning, Marly. Put Nami on." Demyx's request was followed by another groan as the blond listened in on muffled voices and what sounded like the rustling of fabric. Total blackmail material if he ever needed it.

"Demyx?" The new voice sounded just as sleepy as the first one, and the blond laughed lightly at catching the 'good one' in such a position.

"Morning, Nami. Did you and Marly have a good time last night celebrating? Hmmm?" the older sibling joked, but there was no fooling the blonde girl.

"Is everything alright, Demy? Something sounds off." Naminé's voice was becoming more and more coherent by the second, wanting to know exactly what it was that was bothering her brother so much. It was a good thing that she could read him like a book, no matter if it was over the phone or not.

The smile melted off of Demyx's face almost instantly, and he knew that it wouldn't bother his younger sister to hear any of this. "It's happened again." And whether it was from a bond that they shared, or a girl's intuition, or just because, Naminé seemed to know exactly what her brother was talking about, and was instantly wide awake.

"Crap, Demy." The whispered words were followed by a loud thump and some indistinguishable voices and something crashing. "Hold on. I'm going to get Larx." Even though she couldn't see him, Demyx nodded to his sister's statement. A pang of jealousy ran through his chest at the though of the two girls living under the same roof. Even if they shared an apartment in Traverse Town, it was still where their parents lived, and that was enough for Demyx's jealousy to die down. Sure, he would have loved to live with his sisters again, but he could do without living in the same town as _them._

Demyx's thoughts were cut short as he heard Naminé's voice call loudly through the receiver. "Pants on! I'm coming in!" Closing his eyes, Demyx could clearly imagine exactly what was happening at the moment. The youngest would all too cheerfully burst into her sister's room, only giving Larxene roughly 4 seconds to wake up and get decent. And that would be followed by the customary threats and curses from the eldest, which Demyx could clearly hear through the phone.

"What the fuck do you want this fucking early, you fucking worthless piece of two-bit fucking shit." The tirade was ended by a loud thump, which Demyx assumed was a pillow or something hitting the door or wall next to Naminé.

"Demy is on the phone." The gentle tone of the youngest answered, and was promptly followed by an even louder thump. Ah, and of course Larxene was now pushing her boyfriend out of bed.

"Dammit woman! Hold your bloody horses! Can't I at least get some fucking trousers on!" The accented voice brought another smile to Demyx's lips. Luxord seemed to be really good for Larxene, just as much as Marluxia seemed to be perfect for Naminé. Now the question on everyone's mind was which couple would be the first to get engaged. But that thought brought Demyx back to the melancholy thoughts his own romantic situation.

There were another few random noises before there was one more round of rustling fabric that Demyx guessed was Naminé crawling into bed with her older sister. "Okay Demy, I have you on speaker."

"Morning, DemDem." A voice yawned that could only belong to Larxene.

"Sorry for calling so early you guys." the middle sibling apologized, leaning against the railing of the porch. Just hearing both of their voices made him feel better and forgive them for not calling yesterday.

"Don't worry about it. What did you mean when you said it happened again?" Never one to skirt around the issues, Naminé came right out and asked her brother the reason for his call.

Letting out a deep sigh, Demyx paused a moment to gather his thoughts in his mind before setting out on a long explanation of what had happened over the past 24 hours, starting with his friends kidnapping him, not stopping for a moment until he told them about himself making the excuse that he had to call them before hightailing it out of the kitchen, ending with that current moment. As he finished, he was met with silence on the other end, broken only by the soft sounds of his sisters' breathing. He could just picture them now, laying in the large bed next to each other, Nami in an oversized t-shirt that probably belonged to Marluxia, her long hair pulled back into a tight braid, while Larxene would either be in something red and silky, or black and lacy, her own short golden hair sticking up in every which way, similar to Demyx's own. How he wished that he was there with them.

"Are you sure that Riku said Lexaeus? And you know that it is a guy for sure?" Larxene questioned, all traces of sleep evaporated from her voice. As often as she was called a bitch, or heartless, or even sadistic, whenever it came to her siblings, Larxene was an overprotective and caring person.

"Come on, Larx. What girl would have a name like Lexaeus? And Riku definitely said another guy. And Zexion all but out right said that he was gay, both last night and this morning," Demyx whined, switching his phone to the other ear, rubbing his hand over the spot on his now vacant cheek to rid it of the heat that was there.

"And you said that Zexion was the one who started the kiss? He came on to you?" this time, Naminé was speaking in a thoughtful tone and Demyx had to wonder what was going through her mind.

Demyx just let out a short chuckle at his sister's statement. "You honestly think that I have the balls to come onto a guy that I just met, in his own kitchen?"

"Dem has a point there," Larxene laughed, and despite the fact that the joke was on him, Demyx laughed as well.

"So, there are a few different possibilities here," Naminé said, and Demyx could just picture the smile that had worked its way onto the petite girl's face.

"And are you going to enlighten us, o wise one?" Demyx questioned, curious as to the answers that she had come up with so fast. Then again, she was always so much more insightful than the rest of them.

"Man, you are so going to be the next Ann Landers in like 10 years." The eldest continued on with her joking and it all helped to keep Demyx from completely freaking out. Even if they weren't physically right there with him, Demyx knew that they knew they were his pillar of strength and that without them, he would be totally lost.

"Shut up, Larx. Or I will tell the world that you still have Mr. Chuckles the cuddle monkey and you still sleep with him when Luxord isn't around." Despite the hard tone to his sister's voice, Demyx knew that she was joking. And from the loud thump that he heard over the phone, someone had just gotten hit by either a pillow, or the stuffed monkey in question.

Just shaking his head, Demyx allowed the girls to battle it out as he just continued to lean against the railing. Honestly, as close as those two were, the girls both enjoyed fighting. The two of them normally would be like cats and dogs, but Demyx wouldn't change them for anything in the world. "Uh, guys?"

"In a minute, Demy," they answered in unison, with laughter in their voices. He just laughed a little, and waited for them to stop, hoping that his ear drums didn't die in the process.

After wave after wave of screams, giggles and curses, everything was muffled for a few seconds before his sister's voice came back through the ear piece.

"I'm back, Dem." Her voice was laced with laughter and heavy breaths, and Demyx had to wonder exactly what had transpired between the two girls to make her so out of breath. A muffled scream interrupted Demyx's answer and the sound made him laugh.

"You're sitting on her, aren't you?" The blond man chuckled.

"Totally." Naminé's voice just screamed evilness. "Anyhoo, back to the problem at hand."

"Yeah….' Demyx just hated how the entire situation left him with a bitter taste in his mouth, reminiscent of mistakes in the past.

Naminé just sighed, not liking how this was making her brother feel. "So, you want to know what I think."

"That's why I called." Now the anticipation was just about killing Demyx.

"I think that you need to talk to Zexion." Naminé answered, feeling the motions of Larxene nodding beneath her.

"What do you mean, talk to Zexion?" repeated the middle sibling. "If I could do that, then I wouldn't be out here talking to the two of you." As he spoke, Demy moved himself so that he was sitting on the front step, looking out onto the quietly waking neighbourhood. Its normalcy reminded him way too much of his own.

"But, Demy. You don't know exactly who Lexaeus is. He might just been a friend or relative or something. There is no proof that Lexaeus is a boyfriend. And you will never know anything until you ask. And what good would ignoring him do? What if Zexion doesn't have a boyfriend? And this is all just some big misunderstanding? You could be missing out on a wonderful chance for love. And you know that we both want nothing more than your happiness." Naminé's voice was so gentle, and it was saying all the things that Demyx really needed to hear. Being so entranced with his sister's voice, the blond jumped visibly when warmth was pressed firmly against his back, and long arms wrapped around his chest. Suddenly, a strong sent of leather and spice assaulted his before the intruder nuzzled his face into Demyx's neck, long red hair tickling his skin, informing him that Axel was the one that was behind him.

"But, Nami, what if…"

"Demy, if you say 'what if' one more time, I will personally come over there and castrate you, then shove your own hairy little balls down your fucking throat." Larxene's growl was loud and clear, and it made Demyx 'eep' and hold the phone away from his ear, knowing that his sister probably wasn't kidding in her threat.

"Hey, Larx, how do you know if DemDem's balls are hairy? For all we know, being the little water baby that he is, he probably shaves everything all off." Axel grinned against Demyx's throat.

"Axey! How is my favourite little mischief master?" Larxene screamed into the receiver, causing Demyx to just about drop his phone. Man, she could be loud, even this early in the morning when she was barely awake. Especially because even though Demyx's phone wasn't on speaker, Axel's grin showed that he heard every word from the eldest blonde.

"Up to no good as usual. You still getting beat up by Little Nami? Good morning Naminé." It really was somewhat frightening how well Axel knew the three of them. Then again, he had basically lived at their house when he was younger, what with being friends with all three of them.

"Morning, Axel. Put Demy's phone on speaker!" The youngest had a grin on her face as well, and that was something that both males could tell just from the tone of her voice. Without waiting for Demyx to do anything, Axel grabbed the blue device from his best friend's hand and pressed the button to enable the girls to hear him as well without any of them having to yell.

"So, what exactly is this little pow wow about? Give me details." Axel smirked, holding the phone down next to Demyx's chest as he pulled him closer.

"Dem got smooched by some DJ dude this morning and then Riku said something about a Lexaeus or something, and now Dem is worried that history is going to repeat itself." Larxene summed up everything for the redhead, and Demyx just sat there being held by his best friend while his sisters spoke for him.

"Whoa. Did I ever miss a lot being asleep!" Axel laughed. "So, Zexion kiss you, did he? Is he a good kisser?"

Demyx's face just flushed further at Axel's comments, and he did the only thing that he could think of. He slapped Axel's thigh. Hard. The redhead let out a squeak of surprise, glaring slightly at his younger friend. "That's not the issue at hand. I need to know what to do. You're supposed to be helping me, not teasing me." the musician pouted.

"You don't need to kill Axel, Demy. At least not today, but maybe tomorrow you can." Naminé laughed. "Anyway, I really just think that you should just talk to Zexion, Demy. Find out why he kissed you, who this Lexaeus is, and if you had a chance. It has been forever since you had someone in your life. And it's time to push everything behind you once and for all and move on."

"Easy for you to say," mumbled the middle triplet.

"Give it up, Demy. Not everyone is out to make your life suck. There are some that will actually want to help and make it all better." Larxene was growling again, and it caused Demyx's eyes to go wide. The last time that she had spoken to him like that was when he was trying to tell his sisters to forget him after he had been disowned and was going to live at Axel's house.

"Larx is right. That is in the past, and you need to move on. We've all stood on the side lines for this long, and now it is time to put it behind you, and we are going to make sure that you do. Axel, are you in on this?" Naminé continued, earning a groan from her brother.

"Does Roxy give good head? Of freaking course I am! And our first thing to do will be to make sure that he marches right back into that kitchen and talk to his little lover boy. You know, without all that heavy cloak and crap on, little Zexy is a looker." Demyx could feel Axel's grin and just groaned again. How come everyone was picking on him today? And outright ganging up on him? It just wasn't fair. These people were supposed to be family.

"You guys are all so mean to me," Demyx whined, adding in a larger pout, knowing that no one could see it, but that everyone knew that it was happening.

"That's just because we love you, DemDem," cackled Larxene. "Now that this little crisis is over, I would like to get this little tramp out of my bed so that I can get fucked mercilessly by my sexy British boyfriend. You all cool with that?"

Demyx's stomach made a very weird flopping motion, and he heard his youngest sister making retching noises. "I think that Marly and I are going to go out for breakfast now," Naminé said, with a slight laugh in her voice.

"I still want those sexy hot pictures of your tits, Larx. I'll be waiting from them this time." Axel's smirk was back, and once again, both Demyx and Naminé felt somewhat nauseated.

"Aww, Axey. Didn't I tell you that the only tits that you are going to get to see are the deflated ones that your scrawny little boyfriend calls 'pecs'. Either that or you send me a great picture of you being topped. You know the rules." Demyx could all but see the smirk that was on his older sister's face, and I somewhat frightened Demyx.

"You know what? I really don't want to hear about any of this," Naminé said, sounding just as uneasy as Demyx felt.

"I'm right there with you, Nami," agreed Demyx as both Larxene and Axel burst out into loud laughter.

"Alright Demy, you take care. Axel, you take care of him, or I will come down there and kick your ass. Call us after you talk to Zexion, and please, make sure that all orgasms are out of the way before you do call, alright?" Larxene voice was still full of laughter, and Demyx started to wonder if his older sister had finally lost it.

Shaking his head, Demyx just chuckled slightly as he told his sisters that he loved them and all that jazz, promising to call after all Larxene's orgasms were out of the way. That comment was Larxene telling him that he would never be able to call then. Finally, Naminé butted back in, telling her brother just to call when he got back to Radiant Garden before she hung up the phone.

"Dude, I love talking to your sisters. They are so awesome," Axel chuckled, flipping the phone closed and slipping it into Demyx's flannel pants.

"I miss them," Demyx answered with a small smile.

"I do too," Axel agreed, squeezing tightly and pulling his best friend even closer to his chest. They sat there like that for a long time, each man lost in his own thoughts, absently watching the neighbourhood. They didn't do this nearly enough anymore. "So, are you ready to go in and face the music?"

Demyx let out a heavy sigh. "Do I have to? Can't we just stay like this? At least for just a little while longer?" His bottom lip once again jutted out, forming the pout that Demyx was famous for.

Axel laughed before releasing Demyx from his hold. "If you keep putting it off, it's just going to make it harder and harder in the end. I'll stay there beside you if you want."

Demyx just smiled softly. "You're the greatest, Axel."

"Yeah, I know. Roxy tells me that all the time too." The devious smirk found its way back on the redhead's face. "Especially when he is panting in bed, dripping with…" Axel was cut of as Demyx's hands flew up, plugging his own ears, closing his eyes and starting to chant 'lalalalala' over and over again in a very loud voice. Letting out another chuckle at his friend's actions, Axel pushed himself up off the porch stairs, pulling Demyx up as well.

Taking a deep breath, the blond nodded, walking back into the house, his best friend following along right behind him. The loud giggling was still coming from the living room and Demyx wonder just how Riku could sleep through something so loud and annoying night after night.

"He only giggles like that when he sleeps with Roxy," Axel grinned, speaking as if he could read the blond's mind. Now that was a scary thought. Axel inside Demyx's head. Well, as long as Demyx didn't have to be privy to the thoughts that ran through Axel's head. No one would be able to see those thoughts and emerge sane. It just wasn't possible.

"Ugh. A year later and I still don't get the two of them." He groaned, drawing laughter from Axel's lips. The redhead just shrugged before pushing his friend passed the living room, towards the kitchen, no longer allowing the blond the privilege of stopping and stalling.

Demyx almost began to hyperventilate as they stepped closer to the kitchen, knowing that there were so many different outcomes that were possible here, and he just crossed his fingers, hoping that it would be one that wouldn't end with him being heartbroken and alone. Feeling Axel place a hand on his shoulder in support, Demyx gathered up as much courage as possible before stepping into the kitchen.

But what met him there took the slim blond completely by surprise. Riku and Zexion were still present there, however, now there was a third person in the room, a man that looked like a brick wall. He was extremely tall, Demyx guessed around 6'9" or close to it, and was nearly that broad in the shoulders too. A mop of curly auburn hair was on top of the man's head and he had expressive bright teal eyes.

But the appearance of the man was not what had shocked Demyx. It was where he was in the room. He stood a few feet out from the counter, Zexion's chest pressed up against his back, with his arms wrapped around the large man's thick neck, legs tightly around his waist. To top it all off, while being given a piggy back from the large stranger, Zexion had his head resting on the man's shoulder, a smile plastered on his face. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

This sight caused Demyx's heart to fall. If he was to take a wild guess, this newcomer must have been Lexaeus. The thought of them being so close, and the fact that Zexion was actually smiling and not smirking, it all made the blond want to cry. It had almost happened again. But Demyx wouldn't allow it. He would just ignore any other advances that Zexion made on him. At least until this Lexaeus was out of the picture for good. But who knew when that might be.

Looking up and giving Axel a very sad smile, Demyx turned around and instantly exited the kitchen, not wanting to bear witness to any of this. At least it had happened before he had fallen to far this time.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­____________________________________

Yay me! So, I know this might be a little early to say, but I think that there are only going to be about three more chapters left of this story, I know. Sad face. But thanks so much to everyone for the awesome support for this story! I hadn't expected anything like this when I was forced by my cute as a button and happy (Hehe, that's what I was asking you for a word for lovey) Pahoyhoy talked me into posting this story, lol.

Thanks again to Tifa-san for betaing this, and as promised I am writing a MarlyDemy one shot for you, it should be out soon. I hope you like it!

Anyway, I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter out, but I will hope that it will be soon. Until next time thank you all for all the incredible support and I look forward to hearing from all of you!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Passionate Beat**

________________________

Chapter Six

________________________

The next two weeks brought about changes to everyone. With school starting, it left less time to give to social lives, and that in turn left a lot of questions unanswered. Demyx had started to avoid everyone like the plague after their return from his birthday adventure, however, that turned out to be more difficult than he had anticipated. As it turned out, he still shared several classes with Riku; Sora and Roxas had gotten jobs at the café he played at, and well, Axel did have a key to his apartment.

The only one that he had any success in avoiding was Zexion. After all, they shared no classes, and as long as Demyx refused to visit the house that Riku and his cousin were renting, he basically nullified any chances of running into the pewter haired DJ. But just because he hadn't seen him, it didn't mean that Demyx had stopped thinking about Zexion. In fact, the blond had found it difficult to think of anything else. And that disturbed Demyx. How could he spare a thought to a lying schemer? No one wanted the past to repeat itself, least of all Demyx himself, and with what had happened that morning in the kitchen, it was bound to.

So to try and distract himself, Demyx threw himself into his studies and his work. On top of his schooling, three afternoons a week were devoted to teaching private music lessons for younger children, while three evenings were set aside for teaching yoga. Of the remaining evenings, Demyx played his own music at the café, leaving one night a week open for a social life or projects. In a way, Demyx was glad that there were so many things that he was able to use to distract himself with, but at the same time, he knew that he would burn himself out far too quickly if he kept this up. But that was better than facing the music and confronting Zexion.

"Oi, Demyx! Two songs, then you can break for 20!" a voice called out, belonging to the manager of the café, Tifa Lockheart. Nodding as he continued to sing into the microphone while strumming on his acoustic, Demyx allowed himself to be lost to the music once again as he finished this set. This was something that he always found relaxing. Playing to the small crowd, the blond was able to ignore everything else going on in his life and just let everything out. And there was no one around to judge him. All the mental anguish that he put into the words that he sang were just words to the crowd, not the laden emotions that they were to Demyx.

All too soon, the two songs were done with, bringing the musician back to the real world all at once. Quickly letting the patrons know that he would return shortly, Demyx bowed and thanked everyone for their applause before walking over to the counter and sitting on one of the barstools that lined it.

"You're sounding really awesome out there tonight, Demy," Sora grinned, pouring some steaming coffee into one of the white ceramic mugs before handing it to his friend.

"Thanks, Sora," replied Demyx as he reached across the counter to retrieve the sugar, adding plenty before stirring it and taking a sip. The crowd was a decent size for a Tuesday night, consisting mainly of students and working class. Hopefully they would be the generous types and leave lots of tips in the open guitar case at the base of the slightly elevated stage.

"Hold on," Sora paused before walking over to the POS system and entering in a few things on the screen. "Hey, Cid! Order in!" By the time that Sora had turned around and walked back over to the counter and started to polish glasses again, Roxas was approaching the counter, tucking an order pad into the pocket of his black apron.

"Sor, did you get that the ham and swiss was on rye with no mustard?" Roxas gave a short nod to Demyx in acknowledgement, but grabbed the coffee pot off the burner to take over to another table.

"Yeah, and the wrap had no bacon. And table 19 is going to need another pot of hot water for their tea," Sora answered, putting the small silver pot on a tray with a bowl of milkers. With a nod and a smile to both of them, Roxas was off again.

"I still don't know how you two do that," Demyx laughed.

Sora just cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Do what?"

"I mean, you were inputting that order as he was taking it. It's almost like you have him wired or something. I know that I couldn't do those sorts of things with Larx or Nami." There was something about those twins that kind of freaked Demyx out.

Sora just laughed, giving a small smile to his friend before returning to his polishing. "It's just something that we have always been able to do. Why do you think that Tifa would only hire both of us instead of just one? She wanted to see how much extra work that she could get out of us."

"And the fact that she is sleeping with Axel's older brother has nothing to do with why you were hired, right?"

"Well, maybe just a little." This time it was Sora's turn to laugh out loud as he walked over to the coffee machine to put on another pot. "So, are you coming over to Riku's after we get off? Roxy and I brought over some movies that we are all going to watch."

Pausing as he had the mug up to his lips, Demyx prayed that the oddly perceptive brunet didn't notice the wince that went through his body at the sound of the silver haired teen's name. "Nah. I've got a class at 10 tomorrow morning and I still have to read a ton for it. I'm probably going to head right home after I'm done."

Sora raised an eyebrow at the answer as he walked over and took the now full coffee pot off the burner, basically just holding it out, and it didn't surprise Demyx to see Roxas walk over seconds later to exchanged his empty pot for the now full one. "You know, I don't think that that is all, Demy." Leave it to Sora to seem to be a complete airhead, but actually notice the smallest things. This time, Sora walked over and grabbed the two plates that were just put up there by the cook, holding them out as Roxas came and grabbed the plates out of his twin's hands.

"Wh..Wh…what do you mean you don't believe me?" Demyx stumbled over his words slightly as he hoped that Sora would just drop it. But of course, he had no such luck.

"Did something happen between you and Riku? You seem to tense up every time that someone mentions going over to hang out at his place or something. Not to mention that you have totally been avoiding us lately. We miss you Demy," the brunet said, his blue eyes wide with concern over his friend.

The musician just sighed, gripping lightly at the mug in his hold. Damn that boy. "No, everything is cool between Riku and me."

"So, then why are you refusing to come over to his place anymore?" Roxas asked, butting into the conversation. It really was creepy how they did things like that.

"I've just been busy trying to readjust to school and working and I just want a little me time lately." Pasting an artificial smile onto his face, Demyx cursed the twins that most likely would not give up until they got the answer they wanted.

"Bullshit," the younger teens answered in unison. Demyx winced at the almost expected answer. Honestly, he knew that there was only one way to get these two off his case. He just wished that there was some other way.

Letting out a deep sigh, Demyx lifted up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was sure that he and his sisters were never anything like this. "If I promise to tell you everything after work, do you promise to drop it?"

And with that single statement, it was enough to bring a huge grin onto each of the twin's faces. "We knew that you wouldn't last," they told him in perfect unison.

"You two are evil," Demyx laughed before downing the last of his coffee.

"Riku and Axel tell us that at least 6 times a day," Sora giggled, walking over to the order window just as Cid put two more plates up. "Thanks Cid."

"Damn kids. How the fuck do you manage to know as soon as I am putting the fucking food up," the cook grumbled, chewing on the end of a tooth pick. With a few grumbled curses he readjusted the paper hat that he was forced to wear before turning around out of sight once again, mumbling something about evil twins or something like it.

Sora and Roxas both just giggled again before the brunet handed the plates off to his brother, then turned back to face his older friend.

"Demy, you know that we are only doing this because we care about you, right?" the brunet asked as he grabbed the sugar container that Demyx had been fiddling with and filling it.

The older teen just let out a single chuckle. "You know, everyone tends to say that way too much. You never know exactly who it is who means it." Pushing the empty cup over towards his friend, Demyx stood up, walking back over to his small stage before picking his guitar off its stand before starting right into another set, while leaving Sora standing there with a sad look on his normally cheerful face.

Honestly, Demyx hadn't wanted to make Sora upset, but he was just so sick and tired of people telling him that there were doing something because they cared for him, or that's just what friends do. How many times had he heard that before, only to have it be a complete lie? Too many times to count, that's for sure. Allowing his emotions of frustration and anger to creep into his playing, it was all he could do to not begin playing depressing music. After all, he was there to ensure that the guests were entertained during their meals, not become suicidal. Besides, Tifa had written it right into his contract that he was to only play things that everyone would like and would keep a pleasant attitude. The last thing that he wanted was to be fired for turning all emo tonight.

So, although he was playing songs with all his heart, his mind was elsewhere. Why did Roxas and Sora have to be so nosy? Although he knew that the two of them really were true friends, and as such deserved to know everything, but Demyx wasn't sure he was ready to divulge into his past again so soon. It was times like this that he cursed Riku for being so trustworthy. After his silver haired classmate had learned everything last year, Demyx had pleaded with him to keep it a secret and not tell the twins. Frankly, this all might have been easier if Riku had told them. Deciding that all the emotional baggage could wait, Demyx absorbed himself in his playing once more, intent on entertaining the crowd with doing the one thing that no one could take away from him.

The night continued on, Sora and Roxas thoroughly earning every cent of their tips by amazing their customers with their strange twin powers, and Demyx keeping everything well entertained with his nice mix of original material and well known favourites. And even better, his guitar case held quite a bit of munny which very much pleased Demyx. That meant that he didn't completely let his mood control his performance. But as the last of the customers left the café for the night, the sense of dread that Demyx had been trying to squash deep inside himself made another appearance. Propping his acoustic on its stand as soon as the final patron exited the door, Demyx crouched down to begin collecting the night's earnings.

"Here," a voice said, thrusting a glass of water in front of his face. Startled, Demyx looked up to see a smiling Tifa kneeling down next to him.

"Thanks, Tifa," Demyx thanked her, quickly taking a large mouthful of the liquid. The cool water was nice on his parched throat after such a long night of playing.

"You did really well up there tonight, Dem. The crowd loved you." The owner smiled proudly before helping the musician begin picking up his equipment.

The blond just blushed as he lovingly placed his guitar into the now empty case. Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted with the sound of laughter coming from the other side of the dining room. Demyx was not surprised at all to see Sora and Roxas at the source of the sound, laughing at something that happened into their own little world. With a grin, Demyx looked back over at his boss, who was watching the twins with a cocked eyebrow, looking as if she wanted to ask the boys what was so funny. "Trust me, Tifa. It's best not to ask with them." The laughter that was so much like the music that he played fell from Demyx's lips, bringing another smile to the busty brunet's lips.

"You know, they make more in tips every night then I do when I wear a low cut shirt during play offs," Tifa laughed, causing Demyx to just about choke on the water that he had just taken a sip of when she had said it. The action drew more laughter from Tifa as Demyx coughed a few times to clear his windpipe of any water. "Maybe I should try and get your sisters to start working here. Then we can see if the three of you could out do the two of them."

"Nah. We're not quite as in tune as those two over there. It might be because we're all fraternal, and Sora and Roxas are identical," The blond explained with a smile, knowing that while he might not share what Sora and Roxas did with Larxene and Naminé, he still shared something special with them. "Besides, I think that Larx might, no, _would_scare off all your customers." They shared another round of laughter before continuing with the clean up in silence. Sora and Roxas working an amazing two man show that even left Tifa speechless for a little while. Demyx laughed and carried on just as much as the rest of them.

It wasn't until Cid called from them to get their 'fucking asses over to get their fucking food' that Demyx felt that sinking feeling rising up again. Now was when they were sure to press the issues again. Placing the last chair on top of a table, Demyx walked over to where Sora and Roxas were already gathering up the three plates before wishing the cook a good night.

"Fucking kids," the man grumbled as he exited the kitchen, taking off his greasy apron, mumbling about needing a fucking cigar so bad after working with those demon spawns. Without even looking back at them, he exited the building, growling all the way.

"What did you two ever do to him?" Demyx laughed as Roxas passed him a plate full of salad that looked mighty tasty, before the three of them took a seat at one of the booths, Roxas and Sora on one side and Demyx on the other.

"We discovered that he has a lover at home by the name of Vincent that he has been with for thirteen years and never tells anyone about." Sora smiled.

"It took us less then a day before we were able to pull it from him. Apparently even Tifa didn't know." The smirk on Roxas' face was way too reminiscent of Axel, and that somewhat scared Demyx.

"Cid's gay?" was the only thing that Demyx could think to say to all this new information. He had been playing here for well over a year now, and he hadn't gotten the slightest inkling that Cid was gay, let alone in a relationship.

"Bi actually. And Vincent is hot for a man in his fifties." The twins giggled before looking down at the plates that were sitting in front of them. With a short puff of air in complete unison, they picked up their plates and traded in a completely fluid motion.

"You guys are so weird," Demyx laughed as he started to munch away at his dinner, trying not to think about Cid in any compromising positions with anyone, male or female. It was definitely not an image that he wanted to think about, ever.

"So, when were going to tell us about why you've been trying to avoid us?" Sora asked around a mouthful of greens, only to be smacked in the back of the head by his brother. "What was that for?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Roxas glared, causing Sora to roll his eyes at his twin.

Losing the grin that he had just been wearing, Demyx focused only on the salad in front of him, suddenly losing his appetite. Even after knowing them for over a year, every once in a while the blond couldn't help but wonder why he was friends with these two. But then again, the fact that they were so perceptive and persistent gave them more credit then anyone else he knew. Taking a deep breath, Demyx set his fork down before starting. "It's not the two of you, or Axel, or Riku that I have been avoiding. It's Zexion." Maybe that would be enough to appease their curiosity.

Tough chance of that.

"But why? Zexion is really cool! We've got a couple classes with him and he helps us all the time! And we thought that you two would be awesome friends because he is a DJ," The answered in unison, causing Demyx to wince.

"Well, the morning that we all spent at his place, well, something maybe kind of happened between us and we may or may not have started making out." Demyx could feel a blush rising to his cheeks as he stumbled around his words, but how else was he suppose to say these things.

"And Riku walked in on you two, right?" Sora questioned.

Nodding, Demyx reluctantly picked up his fork and took another bite, no matter how much it made his stomach churn.

"You two would make such a hot couple. So, why aren't you together then?" Roxas asked the question this time, but nonetheless, it still was scaring the shit out of Demyx. That was the first of the questions that twins were bound to ask to ask that the blond dreaded.

"Because," he muttered, understanding suddenly how Cid could hold a grudge against these two. Not only did they pick your personal life apart, they dried the bones out and used them for torture.

"Because why, Demy?" Damn those two.

"Because I refuse to be the other man again. I already went through that once, and I don't need it to happen again," the older male whispered, but knew that the twins had heard him, judging by the equal looks of shock on their faces. Who knew that Demyx of all people was hiding something so juicy?

"Whoa. What do you mean again?" The twins were once again set in their ability to speak as one and it just caused Demyx to groan. Stupid Riku and his being a good person and not breaking confidence.

"This doesn't leave us, alright? Before you ask, yes, Axel and Riku both know, but I don't really need to have the rest of the world know." Demyx continued once he got nods from both twins. "Three years ago, I worked at the Twilight Town for an internship. Anyway, I was assigned to a counsellor by the name of…well, you don't really need to know his name, let's just call him…I don't know…Xigbar."

"Xigbar?" the twins both cocked their heads to the side in a frighteningly cute way. But Demyx knew better than to be fooled by that cuteness. They were evil. But even being so evil, at least they were trustworthy. And that's all that Demyx could ask for. The twins were definitely true friends.

"It was an alias that he used to use," grumbled the musician, a little happy that they were off the true subject, even if it was just for a second. It gave enough time for Demyx to take in a deep breath to help calm his nerves.

"Sounds like some sort of…" the blond twin began.

"California surfer pirate dude. Like he'd have an eye patch or something," Sora continued with a laugh.

Demyx allowed himself a small laugh at the thought of the man that he had worked under in that type of description. Why did he get the feeling that the man would have gotten way too much amusement from it? "Anyway, but this was all going on about 2 years after I moved in with Axel's family after everything with my own. It was a required internship that I had to do through the high school. And I just couldn't believe how nice Xigbar was being to me. He really took me under his wing, especially when he found out about what had happened." The musician gave a soft smile that neither of the twins missed.

"Sounds like you had a bit of a crush on him, Demy," Roxas grinned, while Sora agreed by nodding vigorously.

The oldest blond suddenly blushed a little, turning away from the other two. "Yeah, I did. Let's face it, after not having an older male influence in my life for well over two years, I had a bit of hero worship going on. And I was 17. The world was my playground. I could do anything. Anyway, moving on." Once again, Demyx paused, trying to stop his hands from shaking too much and to ensure that the meal that he had been enjoy and since abandoned stayed where it was supposed to.

"So, what happened?" Sora asked, breaking the silence. Instantly he was shushed by his brother by the form of a slap to the back of the head once more.

"Well, eventually, my time there as almost done. Xigbar sort of found out about those feelings and acted upon them. First it was just a few gentle kisses and light touches. I knew deep down that it was wrong, but this guy accepted me for being gay, and I had never felt this way around an older man before, so I fell hard." Demyx's body and mind were now on auto pilot, a sad smile gracing his lips as a few tears began to escape from large aqua eyes.

Sora and Roxas both saw this and with a single surprised look towards one another, Sora dipped under the table as Roxas scooted quickly around to the other side so that they were now on either side of their older friend. Each teen wrapped an arm around the blond, sandwiching him between them. "You don't need to go on," they told him in whispered voices.

"Might as well." Demyx shrugged. "Anyway, it didn't take long for me to be completely seduced by him, and soon, we were in a sexual relationship. I was never happier. Until the day that we were having sex on his desk and in walked his wife and kid. And his son was my age. All the happiness I had been feeling completely disappeared instantly. I had no idea that he had a family. I felt so used. So dirty…So betrayed. There was a huge press scandal after that, and all I could think was that they didn't have me named because I still was technically a minor. Xigbar had to issue a public apology, resigned from office, went through a very nasty divorce, everything. And it was all my fault. I ruined his life. He even told me that when I saw him again one day. That's why I refuse to be the other man again." Demyx's voice was barely audible. Without another word, Demyx got up from the table, evading the hands that Sora and Roxas shot to keep him there, leaving his half eaten salad sitting there before walking over to his guitar case. The silent tears that ran down his cheeks weren't hidden from anyone as the musician walked out of the café with another sound.

The twins just sat there, slack jawed and shocked at the story. They would have never imagined something like that had ever happened to Demyx of all people. They suddenly turned to face one another in complete unison. "But Zexion and Lex…he…no…We gotta talk to Riku!" they exclaimed in one voice. Maybe he could help get this all sorted out.

__________________________________

So of all the things that I am suppose to be writing on right now, this wasn't actually suppose to be the one that I got done first, hehe. I was actually to be working on the MarlyDemy oneshot for the wonderful Tifa-san who does such an awesome job at betaing this story, and I wanted to get another chapter of Accident out too. But oh well. I'm sure that it will all come out soon enough. And I also promise that this is going to be the last chapter of Demy Dramaness.

Only two left…that is kinda sad…but that just means that I am going to have to make those last two chapters extra special and chalk full of everything that we want to have happen!

And what would my author's notes be without my traditional shout out to my darling Pahoyhoy! I miss you terribly and love you so much! Thank you so much for being my muse! And a hugenormous THANK you to all you wonderful readers and reviewers! It completely blows me away how many people are reading and reviewing and leaving such awesome comments! THANK YOU ALL! Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Passionate Beat**

________________________

Chapter Seven

Warning: I don't own the characters, the game, or Squeenix…so I don't make money off of this…which is a shame.

________________________

This chapter is dedicated to little-caitlin because she gave me first ever gift art and its for this story! The link is in my profile and head over and give it some love! It is an awesomely great piece of work! It really is amazing! Thank you so much, little-caitlin, and I promise that I am working on that oneshot for you!

________________________

"…but Riku!" the whined voice broke through the small town house, interrupting the silence that the former DJ had come to treasure whenever the twins were absent. Letting out a sigh, Zexion lifted a hand up to his face and pinched the bridge if his nose. He knew that the twins were at work tonight, so that only left one other source of annoyance…

Counting down silently from 10, the slate-haired teen set the text book he had been reading down on the coffee table. As soon as it hit the smooth surface, the door burst open, revealing the teen's cousin with that annoying redhead trailing closely behind. Seeing the two of them enter like that, as well as the pout that was on Axel's face, caused Zexion to cock an eyebrow at their entrance.

"Listen, Axel. I'm not agreeing to that until you get the okay from Sora and Roxas." Riku sighed, flopping down on the couch next to his cousin.

"But it will be so hot! Especially with the two of them doing _that_ in that way!" The pout on the redhead's face morphed into a fantasizing smirk that honestly scared Zexion.

"Fine. If Sora and Roxas will agree, I'm in. You're right. It would be really hot." The smirk almost tangibly flew from Axel to Riku's face.

"Dare I ask?" Zexion looked over at Riku, not wanting to have to deal with the annoying pyro. The shine in those green eyes told him all that he needed to know. Letting out a groan, Zexion leaned forward to pick his book back up. He did not want to have to put up with these two right now. All he wanted to do was sit down and finish these chapters.

"Not a chance, Zexy." Just as the slate-haired man reached for the text book, a pale hand beat him to it. Following the pale arm up to the lanky body of the infuriating redhead, Zexion sent a glare at him. How dare he! And nothing seemed to be able to stop Axel from sitting down beside him. "Come on, Zexy. It's Friday night. We've been back at school for like 2 weeks and while I know that studying is important and everything, you haven't been out yet! You've got to be the biggest nerd ever, but you still need to live," Axel smirked, wrapping an arm around the smaller man's shoulders, ignoring the harsh glare and shrug that was meant to remove his arm.

"Axel has a point. College life isn't meant to be all studying. You've got to live, even just a little, Zex." Riku continued, that damn smirk still plastered to his face. "Let's go out for dinner. Just the three of us, Axel's treat."

"Hey!" Axel exclaimed.

"He ate all of our feed again, didn't he?" sighed Zexion, raising a single eyebrow to both the other men.

"Sure did," laughed the silver-haired man as he stood up, pulling his cousin up with him. "Come on, I'm about to start digesting my own stomach."

Knowing that it was a losing battle, Zexion allowed himself to be dragged to a café that Axel declared that he got a discount at because his brother was 'banging the owner chick'. But he had gotten to know the redhead at least a little better over the past couple of weeks, seeing as he was always over at Zexion's and Riku's, and that meant that there must have been some sort of ulterior motive for him to take them to this particular diner. And as the three of them walked through the door, a small bell informing people of their arrival rang, and it dawned on Zexion that this just happened to be the restaurant that Sora and Roxas worked at.

Just as they walked in and headed over to a booth, a beautiful melody that was being played on the guitar flowed through the former DJ's ears along with the sounds of a male singer, and Zexion could tell that whoever it was playing had tremendous amounts of talent. Sparing a moment to look around to see if he could spot whoever was playing, Zexion let out a silent gasp of surprise when he saw who it was sitting there behind the microphone on the stage.

"Um, I'm not actually that hungry all of a sudden. Maybe I should just go home and read for a bit," the youngest teen said, looking over to his cousin who was dumbly staring over at Sora, who was leaning over the counter to grab something from Roxas. With a quick glance, Zexion saw Axel trying, and succeeding to get Demyx's attention. The thought of the blond man caused a hard lump to form in the pit of Zexion's stomach. After all, Demyx had rushed out of the kitchen pretty fast that morning, and Zexion barely had seen him two times after that, and both of those times, the blond man had had an excuse to leave the room almost as soon as the slate-haired man had come into the room. Obviously Zexion had done something wrong.

"If the reason that you are trying to bolt is because Demyx is playing tonight, you can forget it," Riku answered in a very carefree tone, grinning as Sora finally looked up from the counter, smiling brightly and waving vigorously at the trio, before turning to his brother who mirrored the brunet's actions.

"Excuse me?" the teen said in a slight bit of disbelief.

"Yeah. Demy has gone and gotten himself into a little funk, and believe it has something to do with you. So, we are here for you to fix whatever you did and get him to snap out of it," Axel replied instantly. And if the look on Axel's face was any indication, he was completely serious.

Zexion was shocked. If Demyx was in a funk of some sort, what did that have to do with him? After all, Demyx was the one who ran out that morning, not Zexion. "Why do you think that it has something to do with me?"

Axel just let out a frustrated growl as he looked over at the petit man. "Listen here. Demyx is family to me. And he has been through enough shit in his life already. I don't need you waltzing in and cracking that fragile shell of his after all we did to rebuild it. And believe me when I say that even Lexaeus wouldn't be able to save you from Larxene and Naminé if you hurt Demy."

That was a threat if Zexion had ever heard one. Schooling his features as to not show the fear he felt at the statement, the pewter-haired teen let out an artificial sigh. Frankly Zexion liked Demyx. His personality, his talent, everything that he had heard about the musician from his cousin and all that he had been able to discover that single morning, all wrapped up in such an adorable package, how could one not like him?

"How exactly am I supposed to go and try and fix things if he's working and I don't want to end up getting him fired?" It wasn't as if he was trying to find a reason to not do this. It was just that he was trying to look at it logically.

"Demyx will be having a break in about 20 minutes. And that will last for about 15 minutes. Then he stops playing at between midnight and one, depending on when people leave," Sora's voice stated as he walked up to the booth that his boyfriend and friends were sitting at, three glasses of water and menus in hand. Quickly, the brunet listen the specials off before scurrying off to another table. Zexion finally took a look around the small café, noticing that for a Friday night, it actually wasn't that busy. Then again, football practice was being held over at the school right now, meaning that there would be a lot of this town's population would be there.

It took another couple of minutes for Sora to make his way back to their booth, knowing what Axel and Riku wanted before they even had a chance to open their mouths. Turning to Zexion, the slate-haired teen noticed that there was a slightly sad hint to brunet's eyes. Maybe he really had screwed up with Demyx even more then he thought. Giving the bubbly teen his order and handing him the menu, Zexion looked up to meet those bright blue eyes, only to pause as Sora halted his movements. "Please, just talk to him," Sora whispered, a rare frown briefly forming on his face. Only being subjected to that face for a very few seconds, it still made quite the impact on Zexion. He really _did_ screw up.

Retreating into his mind as he was so often prone to doing, Zexion tried to come up with the best way to approach the blond man without causing a scene, resulting in violence or any other of the many ways that would not turn out in ruin.

And what exactly was Zexion suppose to say to him anyway? It's not like he had been prepared to confront Demyx or anything. All he had been expecting after these two idiots had made him walk the seven blocks from their house to this little diner was some half decent food at a reasonably cheep price. Not something like this.

"Thank you for all of your wonderful support tonight and every other night! I'm just going to go sit down and take a short break, but I will be back soon. Thanks again!" With the sudden lack of music in the dining room, Zexion's internal battle was suddenly halted and he sat up straight fast, the slightest bit of panic rushing through his veins. A quick glance down at the plate in front of him revealed a half eaten turkey club wrap that Zexion didn't remember even getting.

As the youngest teen looked up to ask his cousin about the food, he noticed that Axel and Riku were nowhere to be found. Oh, shit. What exactly did that mean? Before his inquiry could be asked, a certain blond musician was pushed, forcefully but not violently into the booth across from Zexion.

"Now, I have been told by two of my best wait staff that there is something that the two of you need to discuss." A busty brunette smiled as she stood at the end of the booth, arms crossed over her large chest. Bright brown eyes showed a little mischief and that slightly scared Zexion. After all, if his guess was correct, this was Tifa, the lady that not only hired Sora and Roxas, she was the one who was currently dating Reno, and if Reno was anything like his younger brother, he was probably a lot to handle. And that meant that this woman could and would hold her own. That really frightened Zexion.

"But Tifa…" Demyx whined, beginning to stand up, obviously intent on leaving the younger teen without a word.

"No buts Demyx. Orders from Sora and Roxas. They threatened to cut Axel off, which would result in him whining to Reno, and that would limit the amount of sex that I will get and you don't want to work with me if I am not getting any. Trust me." With an almost evil grin, Tifa then turned around, scaring Demyx into sitting back down. She really was an evil bitch sometimes.

Both men let out a sigh of defeat after she walked away, neither sure of exactly what they were suppose to do or say. This wasn't something that either had been planning to do anytime soon, and to be thrown into doing it so suddenly was something that neither one of them had ever expected. Even Demyx, who was normally so out there, bubbly and bouncy could find no words to speak to the pewter-haired teen.

It took many passing moments of deafening silence in the noisy café before either of them mustered up enough courage to say anything.

"How are your classes going this year?" Zexion questioned, unable to look at the food that sat in front of him, yet having a harder time looking at the man seated across from him.

Demyx just shrugged, not at all interested in this small talk and he only had about 10 minutes left on his break. "Why did you kiss me that morning?" The question was done so quietly that Zexion barely heard it. Obviously Demyx wasn't one to beat around the bush.

The DJ's head snapped up towards the blond, only to come face to face with one of the saddest faces he had ever seen. Bright aqua eyes were glazed over with unshed tears, and it sent a pang of something through Zexion's chest. "What do you mean?" he asked dumbly.

"That morning, why did you kiss me if you have a boyfriend?" The tone of Demyx's voice was on the verge of cracking, and it amazed Zexion how different it was than the smooth sound that had been flowing through the speaker's only moments ago.

Wait, what? "Boyfriend, who is my boyfriend?" Zexion questioned.

"That Lexaeus guy. I saw you hanging all over him, when I came back in. I'm sorry, but I can't handle coming between two people again. But why did you lead me on like that?" Demyx then looked down to his lap, no longer able to look at the other man.

And that was the last thing that Zexion needed to hear before he did the last thing that Demyx expected. The younger teen burst out into hearty laughter, something that he hadn't done in a very, very long time. "Lex isn't my boyfriend." The teen laughed after settling down a little.

"He's not?" Demyx's head was now the one that snapped up to look at the man across from him, confusion plastered on his fair features.

"No. He's my best friend. He is to me kind of like what Axel is to you. He moved in with my family 3 years ago after his parents died. My parents are his godparents. He's like a big brother to me. And I know that you and Axel act like that around one another," explained Zexion. "Remember, I thought that you and Axel were a couple when I first met you."

The blond musician's eyes went wide at the new information. Lexaeus wasn't Zexion's boyfriend? So then, why did Zexion kiss him then? "So, then why…"

"Why did I kiss you?" The familiar smirk made its way onto Zexion's face once again as he leaned forward over the table towards the other man.

"Yeah." Demyx was still slightly confused. Zexion was like an enigma and often contradicted himself. And Demyx didn't always understand what exactly Zexion was getting at.

"Simple. I kissed you because I like you."

The comment caused Demyx to erupt into a fierce blush. "You…you like me?" the blond stuttered, wringing his hands in front of his body.

"Yes. I do." Zexion grinned, happy to see a small smile breaking out onto the musician's face.

"And you and Lexaeus aren't together?" The grin was growing wider and wider with each passing moment, and those bright aqua eyes start to lose that wet sheen that they had built up, revealing those warm and expressive eyes.

"Never have and never will. Besides, he's straight." With a nod, Zexion confirmed the answer, being sure to drink in the sight of the blond in such a cheerful state.

And that warm grin gave way to a smirk that looked slightly out of place on the older man's features. "So, does that mean that you are single and available then?"

"Well, there was this really cute guy that I met recently that I do like, but I think that we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I want to see if things are going to be able to work out between the two of us," Zexion commented in an almost nonchalant manner.

The expression on Demyx's face just fell as the words passed through the pale lips that he had been admiring, wondering how they might taste again. But obviously that would have been too good to be true. Mentally kicking himself, Demyx let out a disappointed 'oh', knowing that he should have sucked it up and come to talk Zexion before this all got this far out of hand. But in this moment of self depression, the musician failed to hear the chuckle from the younger teen.

"Demyx. I'm talking about you." Zexion smiled that small smile of his, reaching across the booth to place a hand against Demyx's flushed cheek, causing those soft eyes to dart up to meet his again.

Aqua met indigo and both men felt something deep in the pit of their stomachs just flair to life. This was it, there were no other words needed. In a manner that seemed almost rehearsed, both men leaned forward across the table, eyes sliding closed as they met in the center, lips pressing lightly together in an act like they had been doing this all their lives.

Time seemed to stand still for both men as they were both standing their awkward positions over the table. Everything just felt so right at the moment. Demyx had a fleeting thought that he didn't know Zexion well enough to start making out with him again, but that instant attraction that the blond felt towards the former DJ was what enticed Demyx so much. And he really wanted to see where this was going to take them.

Zexion's thoughts were along a similar path, though he was surprised that Demyx was returning the kiss with earnest. The only thing was it seemed that the musician was always waiting for Zexion to make all the moves and take control. The slate-haired man smirked slightly and how some day in the future that might have to change. Knowing that the simple press of lips was not really enough to sate either of their needs, Zexion lifted a single arm up to wrap around the back of the blond's neck, pulling him even closer.

Smiling against the increased pressure, Demyx couldn't believe that this was happening. For the second time in his life, he was kissing this really hot teen, and he now knew that their attraction was completely mutual. He didn't want it to end. And when he felt Zexion's lips part against his own, Demyx got the feeling that it might not.

"Nice." An amused voice broke through the fragile barrier that had surrounded them, causing the two to break apart.

"Hehe, you taste like dead bird," Demyx giggled, his nose still pressed against the smaller teens. "And your hair tickles."

The comment drew a chuckle from Zexion as their eyes met once again, both shining with happiness, uncaring about who had interrupted them. But obviously who ever that had been had other ideas.

"As hot as it is to watch two hot boys making out, I need my entertainment back." The busty brunet grinned before pulling Demyx away from the booth.

"Awe Tifa! Just 5 more minutes! We were kissing!" Demyx whined as he was being dragged away. "Hang around, Zexy! I'll come see you on my next break!"

The pewter-haired man could only smirk as he watched Demyx being forced back up onto the elevated stage, whining and complaining the entire time, even arguing occasionally. But from the grin that was on Tifa's face as she played owner/tyrant, this was definitely a good way for Demyx to be acting. And Zexion couldn't help but smile with a slight blush whenever he saw Demyx's gaze drift over his way or the sparkle that appeared in those clear eyes each time they met Zexion's visible eye.

"It's about time," Riku chuckled, startling his cousin as he flopped back down in the booth next to the smaller teen, flinging a long arm around Zexion's shoulders.

"Time?" Zexion was confused, raising one eyebrow as Axel slid in across from the silver haired relatives.

"It's been a while since Tifa has had to fight with Dem to get back on stage. Frankly, he's been lonely and I think that you, Mister Emo Boy, might be just what he needs," smirked the redhead, reaching across the table to use his hand to mess up the long fringe of Zexion's bangs.

"I'm not emo," grumbled the DJ, swatting away the pale fingers before trying to fix his hair with a sigh.

At the comment, Axel just barked out laughter that was nearly drowned out by the start of Demyx's set. And there was just something about the must that made it sound just that much more melodic then earlier this evening. Zexion allowed his eyes to slide close as he took in the smooth sounds of the blond's voice accompanied by the gentle guitar cords he strummed. I was just amazing the amount of talent that was contained within a single soul.

"Hey, Zex!" Riku all but shouted into his cousin's ear. Zexion jumped at the sound, turning to face the older teen with a silent glare.

"Now that you are finished your trip to lala land, there is something that I got to tell you." Axel's voice had gone from jovial to serious in 6 seconds. "I already warned you, but just a reminder that it won't be just me after your head if you hurt my Demy. You got it memorized?" he glared, tapping the side of his head for effect.

Zexion did everything he could do to not outright roll his eyes at the statement, choosing instead to turn and drink in the sight of the musician once again. How could Axel ever think that Zexion would hurt something so perfect? The pewter-haired DJ knew that he would have no issues keeping it memorized, and that thought brought a genuine smile to Zexion's face.

________________________

Well, only one more chapter left to go…sniff sniff…and it is almost half done now, so I am hoping to have it out in the next couple of weeks, but I am also trying to get another chapter of Accident out soon. Well, here is hoping I get it out soon, lol.

Thanks again so much for everyone who has shown so much support for this story! I never could have imagined the support that I am getting from everyone! It always makes me feel so happy and all that stuff! And a few people have asked me about there going to be a lemon in this story, and all I have to say to that, is anything can happen in a last chapter, hehe.

And of course, I have to say that I love you Pahoyhoy and that I miss you! I can't wait for you to come home soon!

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

The Passionate Beat

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­___________________________

Chapter Eight: The Final Chapter

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­___________________________

Author's Note: A HUGE thank you to Tifa-san for betaing this for me, I really appriciate it! So without further delay, everyone please enjoy the final chapter of The Passionate Beat

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­___________________________

After that faithful night at the café, things couldn't have been better for Demyx and Zexion. Now officially a couple, neither of them had ever been so happy. Though they had a lot of differences, they complimented one another perfectly. Demyx seemed to be able to get the silver haired teen to mellow out, while Zexion was working on getting the blond a little more organized and less scatterbrained, though the effectiveness of that was still up in the air.

As the months when by, Demyx and Zexion only grew closer, and when exams were finally over and the winter break began, a nervous and twittering Demyx asked in a shaky and uncharacteristic voice if Zexion would like to go with him to Twilight Town to meet his sisters, Zexion was taken aback. Sure, he had spoken to the two girls on the phone, but he had never had the privilege of meeting them in person. After Demyx had found out that his parents would be out of town for the entire holiday break, it gave Demyx a wonderful excuse to introduce his boyfriend to the only blood family he had left. How could Zexion say no to his boyfriend when he looked so adorable when he had asked him? And it was hard to say who was more excited Demyx, or the girls.

So that was where they were right now. Zexion just parked in the parking lot in front of a large brick apartment building. "Is this the right place, Dem?" the younger teen questioned, switching the ignition off to his borrowed vehicle. Thank heavens Lexaeus hadn't planned too much this weekend, so he let Zexion borrow his truck. Not hearing a response from his blond boyfriend, the pewter haired teen looked over to the passenger seat, only to see an open door. Allowing himself a slight chuckle, Zexion got out of the truck, deciding to leave their bags and gifts in the truck for now before he circled around the vehicle and closed Demyx's door before following the path up towards the entrance of the building where Demyx had obviously gone.

"We're here, Zexy! We're here, we're here, we're here! I can't believe that we are finally here!" The exuberance in Demyx's voice only drew a larger smile on Zexion's face as he came to stand beside the man who was dancing on the spot. After the three hour drive with the excited man, the pewter haired man was used to just how happy his boyfriend was about this visit.

Letting out a laugh, Zexion smiled up at the taller man. "How long has it been since you saw them last?" Without thought, Zexion's smaller hand slipped into Demyx's, trying to calm the jumpy man down as they waited for an answer to the intercom.

"About four months. But I can't believe that we are going to spend three full days here!" As soon as the door made a loud buzz, the blond squealed, pulling his still smirking boyfriend behind him. There was no way that Zexion was going to be able to calm Demyx down right now; it was a lost cause. He was way too excited. Not to mention that he was absolutely adorable like this. The pewter haired teen just allowed himself to be pulled up the two flights of stairs and down a long corridor. Zexion was slightly nervous for this meeting. After all, these were the two that knew Demyx the best, and most likely put him under the most scrutiny. And despite the constant reassurance that Larxene and Naminé would love him, the DJ still had a few reservations about getting to know them.

The entire way through the building, the cute rambling of Demyx's smooth voice filled the air, a sound that Zexion had come to find very soothing. He was just going on about little nothings regarding his sisters, and their boyfriends and how much they were all going to love him. As they turned another corner, a distinctly feminine voice cried out Demyx's name. The call earned another loud squeal from the blond as he ran towards the slim blond female that stood in the hallway, uncaring of just how hard he was pulling on Zexion's arm as he dragged him down the hall. Not that Zexion minded.

Like hitting a brick wall, Zexion collided with Demyx's back as they came to a complete stop as the blonde girl ran up to them and wrapped her arms around Demyx.

"Oh! Demy! I'm so glad that you're here! It's been forever! You have to tell us everything! How's school? How's Axel? And Riku? And the twins? And Zexion! We need details!!" The girl started rambling off quickly and it was all that Zexion could do to not only keep up with _her _questions, but Demyx's own responces that he was spewing off. It was then and there that Zexion decided that those descended from Demyx's bloodline obviously didn't breathe when they spoke and were excited.

"Would you two shut the fuck up? I'm sure that Mrs. Hensink upstairs is probably trying to have sex, and hearing you two going at it like that is definitely not a turn on. Trust me." A third voice joined Demyx's and his sister's, and Zexion got his first look at the triplets all standing one another.

"Aw, Larx, you know that the sound of my voice can send you straight to orgasm." Demyx' smirked, still holding on to the long haired blonde girl, who Zexion could only assume was Naminé. It surprised the slate haired teen just how much the three of them looked alike, but after his first initial shock of seeing them all together, the DJ began to notice the small differences. First of all, Demyx and Naminé both had light straw coloured hair; while Larxene's was more golden. There were other things too. Larxene and Demyx were both tall and lean with bright green eyes, while Naminé was smaller and thin with expressive blue eyes. And while each had very unique facial structures, many features were shared between the three, such as their mouths, noses and chins.

"Oh, yes Dem. All the time. Your pre-pubescent squeak of a voice is the source of all my fantasies. You saw right through me." The eldest cackled, and it seriously scared Zexion. And with that comment, Larxene walked over to her brother and sister and enveloped both of them in her long arms. Despite everything that they had been through in the past, Zexion instantly could tell that the three of them were extremely close. After a few moments, they all broke apart and Zexion could feel everyone's gaze shift over towards him. And that was just slightly unnerving for him. "And seeing as you didn't share the womb with us, I'm assuming that you must be DemDem's new boy toy." The smirk on Larxene's face didn't help calm him down either.

"Oh, Lari, don't be cruel. You're scaring him." Naminé laughed, causing Larxene to wince at the nickname. The smallest blond then turned to Zexion. "It's great to finally meet you in person, Zexion. I'm Naminé." The petite girl smiled and held a hand politely out for the pewter haired teen to shake.

"Likewise." He nodded with a slight smile, suddenly feeling a little shy. Especially with the way that Larxene's laser like gaze was sizing him up. That lady was just a little unnerving.

"Um, why are we still in the hallway?" Demyx questioned with a light smile as he reached down and took a hold of his boyfriend's hand once more, giving it a small squeeze as if he could feel the uneasiness that Zexion was experiencing. The girls both burst out laughing before ushering everyone inside. The apartment they stepped into was quite large, and that took Zexion by surprise. Then again, it was a three bedroom from what Demyx had told him. He listened to the triplets chatter on about anything and everything as Demyx helped him out of the heavy winter coat that he wore, handing it to Larxene to hang up before handing her his own. Sparing a moment to look over at his boyfriend, Zexion allowed himself to smile at the obvious happiness that shone in those gorgeous green eyes. There was definitely something there that was normally wasn't. It had appeared as soon as Demyx had seen Naminé in the hall.

"Luxy! Marly! I'm back!" Demyx cried out into the apartment, before bounding off to find his sisters boyfriends, forgetting that his hand was currently entangled with Zexion's. Once again, Zexion found himself being pulled along behind his boyfriend into another part of the apartment, letting out a light chuckle at the excitement in the blond's voice. At least this time the trip was only a short one, so Zexion didn't feel that he had to worry about his shoulder becoming dislocated this time.

"Bloody hell, who let this git out of the asylum?" A smug sarcasm came from one of the two men that occupied the living room the couple had just entered. Once he got his bearings again, the DJ took a look at the people that occupied the living room. The first man, the one that had spoken, was sitting on the floor, digging through a large cardboard box. He was tall, with closely cropped blond hair, a goatee to match, and piercing jade eyes. Because of the accent, Zexion could only assume that this was Larxene's boyfriend Luxord. And suddenly he could see why they made such a good couple, even visually. The second man's appearance however somewhat surprised Zexion. Standing only a little taller then Demyx, the man who was apparently Marluxia was extremely slim, with hair longer than Zexion's own, in the oddest shade. It was a very light reddish brown that almost made it look pink.

"We were wondering when you would get here," Marluxia laughed, turning back around to face the large bare pine tree that stood in the corner of the room. "I think that this is about as straight as I'm going to get it, Nams."

"It looks great, Marly!" Demyx exclaimed with excitement. "Guys, this is Zexion!" Without any other warning, Zexion found himself pushed in front of the blond and fully in the line of sight of the other two men.

"Um, hi," he said timidly. For some reason, he was finding it a little more nerve-racking to meet the boyfriends then the sisters. But surprisingly enough, both had turned to him and smiled. After exchanging pleasantries and handshakes, Zexion took a small step back behind Demyx as his sisters came into the room, Larxene carrying two large bowls, Naminé a tray with several glasses of different colours on it.

"So are we going to start decorating this bastard?" Larxene grinned, placing the bowls on the coffee table as Naminé set the tray down next to it.

"I can't believe that you waited for us to get here before getting your Christmas tree. I mean, Christmas is only a week away." Once again, musical laughter fell from Demyx's lips and the sound brought another smile to Zexion's lips. "Sora and Roxas have had a tree up at Zexy's for a month. And no one is even going to be there to use it over the holidays." Tugging slightly on Zexion's arm, Demyx pulled his boyfriend over to a box, before sitting down in front of it, Zexion followed suit, and as he knelt down, his eyes came in contact with Demyx's. The world seemed to stop for a moment as a million happy things flowed between them. Everything was so perfect in their lives right now.

With a slight blush, Demyx finally tore his eyes away from his boyfriends, feeling giddy. It had been a long time since he had been this content. After everything had happened, the blond feared that he would never have found happiness again. How could he have been so lucky to find someone as wonderful as Zexion? They were so different, but that was what was so good about their relationship. They complimented each other perfectly. And by the knowing smiles that he had received from his sisters, they knew how happy Demyx was and were glad for that.

"I'm so glad that we are here," Demyx whispered as Zexion sat down against his side, giving the musician the opportunity to wrap an arm around Zexion's smaller shoulders.

"I am too," Zexion replied with a small smile, feeling a tingle under his skin wherever Demyx touched him. He had never seen Demyx so happy.

"Look at you two over there. All cuddly and cute together." Naminé broke the connection that they had forged. And at the loss, Demyx just laughed before sticking his tongue out at her.

"I know, it totally makes me want to hurl too." Larxene smirked before reaching into the large box in front of her boyfriend. "Now let's decorate this goddamn tree before I shove it up Marly's ass."

"Hey!" the pink haired man said, indignantly. But from the playful gleam in his eyes, Zexion could tell that this was a regular thing for them. This made him wonder how the reset of the afternoon was going to go.

They worked in a relaxed atmosphere, everyone horsing around and getting to know one another. Zexion discovered that Marluxia and Larxene were best friends and had been since junior high. That was how that he and Naminé got to know one another, though at first Larxene was totally against her sister dating her best friend, but after catching them in bed together, she figured that they might be good together, not to mention kinda hot together, so she gave them her blessing. The pink haired man was studying botany right now and was working as a florist to put himself through school. Zexion found himself having a lot in common with Marluxia and promised to keep in touch with him through Naminé and Demyx.

Luxord was a unique individual to say the least. Not only was he a dealer at the Twilight Town Casino, he was an awesome slight of hand magician that often preformed at the casino. He had met Larxene one night when she had been at the casino, drunk as a skunk, and punched him as she accused him of cheating. Apparently it was love at first strike and they had been together ever since. Needless to say, they obviously had an interesting relationship and were good for one another.

"So, Zexion, I have a question." Naminé smiled as they hung plastic snowflakes on the bottom branches while Marluxia and Demyx hung them off the higher ones. Over on the couch, Larxene and Luxord argued over if they were going to put the glass snowmen on the tree this year or not.

"What is it?" the pewter haired teen asked. He couldn't believe how easily it was to converse with everyone here. It was almost eerie.

"Me and Larx can't figure out which of you is the bottom in your relationship. And Demy hasn't exactly been forthcoming with information on your sex life." The youngest triplet spoke in such a casual manner, it was as if she was talking about the weather or some other mundane thing.

The question completely caught both Zexion and Demyx off guard and caused both to blush profusely and halt their movements. The younger teen tried to cover his embarrassment by coughing, while Demyx just began mumbling and stuttering on about nothing of importance. Their reactions drew loud laughter from the other four, while Zexion tried to look anywhere but at any of them.

"I've been wondering that too, Nami! I wonder which one of these two would grow enough of a pair to be dominating enough to top," cackled Larxene, obviously amused by the sight of her brother being so uncomfortable. And something told Zexion that she wouldn't settle for of an answer of 'it's none of your business'.

"Well, you see…um…me…ugh…well…" Demyx continued to stutter as his face grew brighter and brighter by the second, while is boyfriend chose to stay quite and not make eye contact.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Naminé, dropping the snowflake that had been in her hand, only to slap her hands over her mouth in shock. "You two haven't had sex yet!"

Indigo eyes practically bulged out of Zexion's head at the words that sent Larxene into a new round of laughter that was echoed by Luxord. Marluxia smirked with a gleam of smugness in his eyes. Somehow, the DJ realized that the pink haired man had known that fact all along and was waiting to see how long it was going to take the others to figure that out. Looking up at his boyfriend to see how he was handling this new information and outing, Zexion was startled to see that the blush had completely drained from Demyx's face, replaced by a ghostly shade of white.

"Demyx?" Zexion questioned before he watched those bright aqua eyes roll back into Demyx's head as the blond fell unceremoniously in a heap towards the ground and it was only through the quick reflexes of the pewter haired teen that enabled him to catch Demyx before he hit the floor in a dead faint.

….

….

….

"I'm so sorry about my sisters, Zexy. I forget sometimes just how little they draw the line at asking questions about." Demyx chuckled sheepishly as he ran a towel over his damp hair, watching Zexion come out of the bathroom. After Demyx had passed out, everyone had taken a little pity on them and dropped the topic of their sex life. In fact, they almost acted as if the question had never been asked at all. The tree had gotten decorated with lots of laughter, carrying on, and even Marluxia getting several ornaments being hung off him, but nothing else was said regarding the matter. After the tree was finished, the six had gone out for some dinner and had come back to watch a few movies before calling it a night, or as Larxene said 'time for everyone to go have sex'.

Zexion smiled lightly at the apparent worry in Demyx's voice. "It's alright, Dem." Sitting down beside his boyfriend on the bed, Zexion placed a hand on the blond man's thigh. "You did warn me, remember? And besides, if I recall correctly, Fujin told you that you weren't as dominating as my previous boyfriends at dinner with my parents the first time that you met her."

Blushing deeply, the musician dropped his towel to the ground. With a light chuckle, he remembered the girl who looked so much like her brother, but had a very interesting speech pattern. "More like 'Dominating? No? Disappointed.' I'd rather deal with that then the bluntness of Larx and Nami." Wrapping his arm around the smaller teen's shoulders, Demyx pulled Zexion close to his body, burying his nose in the silky hair that covered the top of his boyfriend's head, taking in the deep cherry scent.

Moving his arms so that they now wrapped around the taller man's chest, Zexion let out a content sigh at the warmth that he felt while being held like this by his boyfriend. In all honesty, he had never been happier. He had never thought that he would have been able to look for, let alone find a boyfriend that he cared so much about in such a short amount of time. Now, even after only three months, Zexion couldn't imagine his life without Demyx anymore. And although they had never vocally expressed those feelings for one another, the slate haired teen knew that Demyx returned those feelings just as strongly.

"Zexy…" Demyx whispered, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"Hmm?" mumbled Zexion, taking in his own deep breath to fill his own senses with the light smell of cucumber and melon that surrounded Demyx. And that long, pale neck was looking very enticing right now.

"Which one of us _will _top when we finally do have sex?" The question was asked with a quiet and shaky voice, and Zexion could feel the body next to him becoming warm with embarrassment. He had been expecting that question for a while now, was actually surprised that Demyx had been able to ask the entire question the first time, despite his nervousness. He had expected his boyfriend to twitter and stutter over it for an hour at least.

Zexion just chuckled at the blond. Demyx could be so naïve and innocent sometimes to a fault, but that just made him all that much more endearing. "You will." Zexion answered the question almost as quietly as Demyx had asked it, and from the way that the body in his arms tensed up at the words, the blond had definitely heard him.

"M...m…me? Bu-bu-but…" the mumbled stutters that fell from Demyx's lips were so adorable, and it was just the reaction that Zexion had been expecting. Lifting his head off of Demyx's shoulder, the DJ looked up into wide aqua eyes, not surprised to see just a little bit of fear haunting the normally serene orbs.

"But what, Dem?" His own eyes sliding closed; Zexion leaned up and placed a single gentle kiss against parted lips. At first, Demyx wasn't the least bit responsive, but as soon as the younger teen began to pull back, the blond leaned forward to return it. Pulling away after only a few seconds, Demyx reached up and placed a hand against his boyfriend's cheek.

"I can't top." His voice was still shaky with fear, and it caused Zexion to let out a single light chuckle.

"And why is that?" he questioned, needing a good answer before he would go back on his decision.

"Because!" when Zexion only raised an eyebrow at Demyx's response, the musician knew that that wasn't going to be a good enough reason for the pewter haired teen. "I've never topped before."

"So?" the younger teen replied. And before Demyx could stop him or protest in anyway, Zexion stood up and pushed his boyfriend backwards n the bed a little, then turned and straddled the surprised blond. "Neither have I," as he lowered himself down so that he was now resting on Demyx's firm thighs, both men let out a gasp as their bodies came into contact fully.

"So, how come you aren't going to be topping?" The breathlessness of Demyx's voice was no longer being caused by just nervousness as he reached down and grabbed hold of the thin hips to hold them still, well at least for now while they were having this conversation.

Resisting the urge to roll his hips downwards, Zexion moved his hands up to rest on Demyx's shoulders, using them for support. "Demyx, I love you." Zexion hadn't been meaning to say that, but now that he had, something about it just felt right, being the right time, place and moment to say those words for the first time.

Zexion's words brought clarity to Demyx's clouded mind. And it was amazing the rush those four little words could give a man. Breaking out into a wide grin, Demyx looked up into his boyfriend's indigo eyes, glad that Zexion had his long fringe tucked behind his ears tonight, to give the older teen a full view of his boyfriend's gorgeous face. "I love you too, Zexy," replied Demyx, elation filling his entire being. Their lips met again in a light kiss, yet for some reason, Zexion wasn't deepening it, and all Demyx wanted right now was to taste the smaller man. As the pewter haired teen pulled away, the musician looked up at him with a confused expression.

"You have the potential and passion to be an incredible top, Demy. I would be honoured to be your first bottom." The husky words were whispered into Demyx's ear, and they sent a chill of anticipation through the blond's body, something that Zexion felt from where their bodies were touching.

"You think so?" Demyx questioned timidly as Zexion finally lost some of the control that he had been trying to maintain and rolled his hips harshly down onto Demyx's, and both of them could feel the arousal of the other through the boxers that they both wore.

"I do." He nodded. With another roll of the hips, the tenuous hold on restraint finally snapped as their mouths crashed together in time with arms pulling their bodies even closer. No more words were spoken as mouths slid open to allow tongues access to the other, taking in familiar tastes and flavours. Not wanting to take too much control of the situation, Zexion allowed Demyx to set the pace of their movements against one another. With only two sets of thin boxers separating their lower bodies, both men could feel just how aroused their partner was. It was like this was their first time they had wanted to do something like this, the situation had just never presented itself. With Demyx's hectic schedule, along with Zexion's classes and the fact that he was now DJing twice a week at the campus club, it left little time for the two of them to get intimate. Usually both of them were too exhausted after foreplay to continue any further. But the want, need and lust were definitely there.

Pulling away, but allowing their noses to stay press together, Zexion let his heavy breaths warm Demyx's lips, while the blond's did the same to his. Their eyes met, and right then and there, the DJ knew without words that they were going to let nothing stop them tonight. Frantically needing to feel bare skin, hands hastily pawed at the hem of the blond's plain white shirt, wanting it off. He needed this.

Demyx laughed a little at the action before finally giving his boyfriend the aide to remove the cloth from his body. "You know," he whispered into the dimly lit room. "You don't have to rush. I'm not going anywhere." Running a hand through the smooth hair, Demyx looked deep into those violet eyes. Amongst the love, lust and passion that he saw there, there was also a light glint of mischievousness, which just affirmed that the schemer was still alive and active.

"I'm horny, you're hot and you're finally aware that you're going to be the one to fuck me. I think that I have waited long enough," smirked the DJ, leaning back so that he could remove his own shirt and threw it, along with Demyx's across the room. The blond couldn't help but stare at the slim body that was right there in front of him. Pale skin was drawn tightly over lean muscles, dark nipples standing out in great contrast against the milky flesh. A hand moved up from where it had been stationed at Zexion's hip to roam along the smooth back, pushing their chests close together and drawing hitched breaths from both of them.

"Are you sure you want me to top? I mean, you seem to be the more dominating one." Demyx gave a small smile of his own to the smaller man, trying not to moan out uncontrollably at the feeling of their obvious erections rubbing up against one another through the silky boxers.

The smirk that was on Zexion's face only widened at the comment as he gripped his boyfriend's shoulders tightly. "Who says that you have to be a top to be dominating?"

The whispered words caused Demyx to groan loudly before crushing Zexion's lips with his own once more. Could this day be any better? With a singularly violent thrust, Demyx found himself pushed backwards to end up on his back on the mattress, giving Zexion better access as he still straddled the older man. Their mouths never parted, tongues being sure to claim ownership of the other, moving against one another at a furious pace.

With a loud sucking sound, followed by an equally loud groan, Zexion straightened himself up, gazing down with a smile at the flush face of his blond boyfriend. Making sure that every ounce of Demyx's concentration was on him, the pewter haired teen lifted himself off of Demyx, but remained kneeling beside him on the pullout coach that was serving as their bed for the next couple of nights. In a move that Demyx should have been expecting, the blond suddenly found himself laying there completely naked, his boxers joining his shirt god knows where. Hissing as the slightly chilled air now assaulted his body, the older teen couldn't help but blush even deeper when he realized that he was laying there completely nude, fully erect and under the intense violet gaze of Zexion. It wasn't as if Zexion hadn't seen him like this before, it was just that it never had been when Demyx had been this positive that they would be having sex.

Without a sound of warning, Demyx let out a yelp of surprise as he felt warm lips being pressed just below his bellybutton. "Zexy!" he breathed out the name with an air of arousal. Hands flew so that they were both buried in slate coloured strands, massaging his boyfriend's scalp as his fingers flexed with each movements that Zexion made.

Smirking against the skin beneath his lips, the younger teen loved the way that the skin tightened with anticipation with each inch he traveled lower on the slim body. Hell, even Zexion was turned on so utterly and completely that he was debating taking Demyx dry without any preparation to himself. Though, thinking of the inevitable pain that was sure to accompany that, as well as wanting to make sure that Demyx enjoyed everything his first time topping with no sense of guilt, prevented the slight haired teen from doing just that. But that didn't mean that this was going to drag on all night. Zexion had been waiting for this for a long time now and planned to take advantage of it.

Demyx was starting to get frustrated when Zexion's lips just taunted him, moving slowly down towards his hardened shaft, but going way too slow. Letting out a small growl that seemed completely foreign when it fell from the blond's lips, he tried to guide his boyfriend's mouth down to where he wanted it. That only caused the younger teen to chuckle against the warm flesh, talented pink tongue poking out and leaving a small trail of wetness in its wake, lapping up the salty taste that reminded Zexion so much of the ocean. Not wanting to deny his lover of anything for too long, less the blond stop all this right now, the DJ allowed his head to be pushed down so that he was face to face with Demyx's hard cock.

Feeling the warm breath on his sensitized member, the blond gasped at the heat that radiated through his whole body from that one particular spot. Resisting the temptation to close his eyes, Demyx forced himself to keep them open in order to watch every move that Zexion made. He took in a sharp breath as he felt his boyfriend's mouth descend upon him, thin lips wrapping themselves around the base of his head, as a hot and dexterous tongue worked at the tip. Slowly at first, the skilled organ pressed against the tip, tasting a flavour that was uniquely Demyx.

"Oh, god!" Demyx cried out, clutching tightly at the hair in his hold as Zexion went to work on his cock. At first his objective was just to torture him with intense pleasure, so his movements were slow and deliberate. He lapped at the head of Demyx's penis, being sure to push hard against the tip to ensure he got as much of that amazing taste as possible each time. It was absolutely intoxicating. Bringing a hand up to wrap around the base where his lips had yet to cover, his thin fingers wrapped tightly around the hard shaft, stroking it gently up and down in time with the laps of his tongue. And judging by the loud groan that fell from the musician's mouth, this new action was Demyx approved. As his hand began to pick up a bit of speed, Zexion created suction in his mouth, sucking hard at the reddened head in his mouth drawing some salty precum from the slit.

Continuing his oral assault, Zexion began to take more of the shaft into his mouth, pulling back every few seconds to set a nice pace of bobs up and down on Demyx's arousal. Another cry of his name followed by the tightening hold on his head gave Zexion the sign that the blond was enjoying this. And if his mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied, the younger teen would have smirked. Pushing down further and further each time on the warm hardness, it didn't surprise the pewter haired man in the least when he had to remove his hand from around the base when his lips began to push against his fingers. Ensuring that his tongue remained pressed along the under side of Demyx's cock, the pewter haired teen began to hum each time his lips descended and allowed the penis to disappear into his mouth.

Heavy breaths fell from parted lips as the blond struggled to keep his eyes open to watch his lover working his erection with his mouth. The sight of Zexion's hair moving along his flushed cheeks as he bobbed swiftly up and down, the sight of Demyx's own cock glistening with saliva every time the DJ pulled up, the vibrations that were sent through his entire body with each note that Zexion hummed all were adding to arouse Demyx's further. And he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold out.

And as suddenly as everything had begun, the heated moisture that had been surrounding the older teen had disappeared. Whimpering at the loss, Demyx forced his lover's face up to meet his eyes, a shiver running down his spine as soon as their eyes connected. "Why'd you stop, Zexy?" whispered Demyx, his voice cracking do to the extreme state of arousal he was in.

Stretching out so that he was laying along side of his lover, Zexion smiled and placed a few gentle kisses along the pale column of Demyx's throat, another moan escaping at the new sensation. "I want you as hard as you possibly can get when you are inside me. I want to be able to really feel it." The words were said with his lips still pressed against the blond's Adams apple, but despite being slightly muffled, the elder teen heard each and every word crystal clear. And it sent another shudder through the musician's body. With hands going from hair to shoulder in 0.6 seconds, the blond pulled his lover up to eye level quickly, lips parting before touching to allow to dancing together, the taste of his own precum invading Demyx's mouth, but that was quickly masked by Zexion's natural hazelnut flavour. And as he felt Zexion's groin rubbing against his bare thigh, the blond suddenly realized that Zexion was just as naked as he was. Which was a good thing if this was going to go this far. Though he hadn't actually been expecting this…

"Zexy…I…condoms…lube…" groaned Demyx, thought becoming more and more difficult by the second as whimpers left his boyfriend's mouth at the friction his body so desperately craved.

Flushed cheeks turned to look back at his lover before dry lips broke into the smile that Zexion only wore when there was a scheme in play. "Check under the pillows." The breathless words were followed by a gasp as the tip of his erection was pressed firmly against the bone of Demyx's hip.

Not wasting a single moment, Demyx reached up under the plain white pillows, surprised when his fingers brushed up against a box, then a tube. The blond still didn't hesitate when he pulled them out. "Someone came prepared," laughed the musician as he picked up the tube of lubricant. Zexion only smirked as he stopped his thrusts against what his body was telling him to do. "Roll over for me," Demyx continued his voice still all husky.

The pewter haired teen then chose not to ignore that order, but shivered, loving the commanding tone that the blond's words held. He rolled over so that he was facing away from the musician, but let out a surprised yelp when he felt Demyx's arm hook under his knee and lift it up into the air. A small pop followed that and instantly the room was filled with the smell of vanilla and chai, a special lube that he had found and bought for the exotic smell. It completely amazed the younger teen how much a little push in the right direction could make Demyx so open to the idea of topping. A long moan fell from parted lips as Zexion felt slick fingers run along his crack, at the same time as warm lips attached themselves to the side of his neck. A slight shiver of anticipation ran through the smaller man as the hand and digits coated his entrance, running over the puckered hold but never actually dipping inside.

Zexion began to try and thrust his hips backwards onto the welcome hand, but each time that he pushed his body towards it, Demyx pulled the finger away slightly, just enough to keep it from entering Zexion's body. And if the frustrated growl that the pewter haired teen let out was any indication, he was getting a little anxious. That caused Demyx to chuckle against the flushed skin. "Just because you are a dominating bottom doesn't mean that I can't be in a little control too." As soon as the word 'control' fell from his lips, the blond forced a single finger passed the tight ring of muscle and into the warmth of his boyfriend's body. A cry of surprise filled the room as Zexion got used to the intrusion, unsure of if he was more turned on by the action itself or Demyx's forceful words.

It took only moments before the DJ began to rock against the stationary hand, wanting and needing it to go in deeper, to fill him. And with the quickening thrusts, Demyx understood exactly what Zexion was trying to do. Who was he to deny his lover such a pleasure? Remembering the shock and pleasure that Zexion had obviously gotten from the sudden penetration of the first finger, Demyx chose to not inform his lover when he was going to add the second. Making sure that the leg was still held up high to give that small extra bit of stretching, the blond inserted an additional two fingers without warning, knowing that the younger teen could handle it.

"Demyx!" Zexion cried, not expecting three fingers so fast. He wasn't hurt, the burn that he felt from being stretched so suddenly was a welcome one, an erotic one. And when the musician began to nip and suck alternatively at the sensitive skin at his neck, the teen could not contain the urge to moan loudly or to thrust down on the fingers until they were buried inside him up to the knuckle. He had waited too long to feel this. And as the fingers began to move in and out at a moderate pace, spreading wider each time that they pulled backwards, Demyx could hardly believe just how responsive Zexion was to his actions. The slick warmth was an incredible sensation for the blond as well, and if it was this tight around his fingers, he could barely imagine how tight it would be around his cock. the thought made his erection twitch in anticipation, and despite his earlier reservations, the older man could not contain the excitement that was filling him, knowing that he was about to take Zexion in a way that he had never taken another person, and that surprised the blond.

Allowing his fingers to push in and probe around for _that_ spot, Demyx kissed along the lightly tinted skin of Zexion's neck in time with the whimpers that the pewter haired man made. Just as he made his way from to the juncture of neck and shoulder, and lips were pressed against the firm muscle, Zexion jumped, groaning louder as the blond's fingers finally found that small bundle of nerves. Laughing lightly at the reaction of his boyfriend, Demyx continued to stroke that spot lovingly, enjoying the reactions that were falling freely from the parted lips. "That feel good?" whispered the older teen, wanting to soon move on and get some of that pleasure for himself.

"Gods, yes!" gasped Zexion, completely out of breath. "But, dammit Dem, if you don't hurry up and fuck me, I'll flip you over and rethink my decision of letting you top." The voice held a slight growl in it and it drew another chuckle from Demyx.

"Alright." He grinned, pulling his fingers out from inside Zexion's body. And as he looked down the pale expanse of his lover's body, something hit Demyx. He didn't want to do it this way, at least not for their first time. He wanted to be able to see Zexion's face. "Zexy…how…" Letting the raised leg be lowered, Demyx just stared at Zexion.

Still panting heavily, the slate haired teen rolled over so that he could look at his older lover, only to smile when he saw the worry on the blond's face. Reaching a hand up to cup Demyx's face, Zexion leaned up and placed a single gentle kiss against his lover's mouth. "You want to know what position?" the kiss caused Demyx to roll back onto his back.

The blond flushed even more at the bluntness of Zexion, and the fact that he seemed to be able to read Demyx's mind. "Yeah."

With that small smirk still firmly in place, Zexion reached down and pulled a red foiled package out of the box, tearing the foil and removing the rolled up rubber from inside. Feeling the intense aqua gaze on him the entire time, the DJ placed it on the tip of Demyx's penis and with expert preciseness, rolled it down along the length, drawing a sharp breath from his boyfriend. "Well…" he began, popping the cap back off the lube and pouring some on his hand. Before the smell had even fully hit the blond again, he hissed at the feeling of Zexion's hand wrapping around his erection and stroking. "I think that that should be my decision."

At this point, coherent thought left Demyx, and he nodded to whatever it was that Zexion had said, as long as he kept right on doing _that_. But as suddenly as it had started, the hand disappeared from where it had been delivering so much pleasure, as well as that comfortable warmth that had been resting next to him. Forcing his eyes to focus through the haze of lust that had clouded over everything, Demyx let out a strangled moan as he watched his lover place a knee on either side of his taller body. "Oh, god, Zexy!" Demyx whimpered out, reaching up and taking a hold of Zexion's hips, holding them tightly as Zexion began to slowly lower himself lower and lower.

With a loud cry of his own, Zexion finally felt the firm shaft pressing against his stretched hole. With a final look down at his lover, and the pure ecstasy that was plastered all over that serene face, the younger teen knew that he was making the right choice. Knowing that neither of them would be able to hold on too much longer, he sunk down, the stiff erection penetrating deep inside of him, meeting little resistance as the slate haired teen slid down until he was basically sitting on Demyx's lap. Both men let out a loud groan at the connection as the younger teen leaned forward to brace his hands against Demyx's shoulders.

Heavy breaths fell from both of them as they were both sitting perfectly still. Demyx knew that he didn't want to hurt Zexion by moving too soon, but the tightness he was experiencing was a completely different sensation that he ever could have imagined. The tightness was quivering and constricting around the base of his already sensitized cock, and it just about sent him right into orgasm then and there, and when he thought about that ring of muscle squeezing up and down his entire shaft, it didn't help matters much.

Zexion couldn't believe just how large Demyx felt inside him, how full he felt. It was overwhelming his senses, and from the tight grip that continued to hold tightly on his hips, the blond was experiencing the same pleasure at the moment. It took several long moments before Zexion to adjust to the intrusion, but eventually he made a tentative roll of the hips, pushing his knees down on the mattress so that he lifted off of Demyx's erection slightly before sliding right back down. The blond used this as a sign that Zexion was now ready, at the next roll; he met the thin hips with a thrust of his own. Gasps and hisses were what sounded through the room as pleasure flooded their veins and dictated their movements.

Torn between being gentle or pure fucking, Demyx watched his lover closely for a sign. Each time he put a little bit of force behind a thrust, he watched for a sign that Zexion was enjoying it, and he wasn't disappointed. His slate haired lover cried out each time, driving his hips down towards the blond's, loving the feeling of friction between them, and knowing that he only needed Demyx to get in a little further to make it back to that spot. And as if that was all the motivation that he needed, the younger teen's speed picked up, and that was all that Demyx needed to tell him that this was not the time for care and gentleness, but right now was all about the extreme physical pleasure. The slow love making would have to wait until the next time, and there was definitely going to be a next time.

As he continued thrusting up into that constricting heat, Demyx brought his gaze down to rest upon Zexion's flushed face, pleasure covering every inch of it. As if he sensed being watched, the DJ's eyes opened and indigo met with aqua, forging a connection that was stronger than even the physical between them right now. Each man's eyes were clouded with lust, but deep inside those hazed irises, both were able to see a glimmer that shone brighter than anything that either of them had ever seen before. Love.

That set both of into an unmatched pace, racing towards completion. A stuttered cry told the blond that they finally had formed the correct angle, so that with each thrust the blond made into the smaller body, the head of his arousal grazed against Zexion's prostate. Needing just a little more stimulation, the younger teen lifted his hands off of the blond's shoulders, though it did nothing to hinder their movements. One hand trailed up along Zexion's body, coming to rest on his chest, while the other wrapped itself around the long shaft that bounced between them at every movement.

"Holy fuck, Dem!" the hoarse whisper cut through the sounds of whimpers and moans that were filling the room as Zexion's mind was assaulted by those few extra sensations of pleasure. The hand at his chest instantly went to a pert nipple, fingers pressing hard against it and rubbing it in harsh circles, while the hand at his erection, still slightly moist with the lube that he had used earlier began to stroke up and down at a feverous pace, keeping in time with the thrusts of his lover. Nothing in the world had ever made him feel as complete as he felt at this moment, and that was something that Zexion would never trade for anything else.

Knowing that he wouldn't last long, Demyx gasped when he caught sight of Zexion riding him had as he jerked off while playing with his nipple. That almost sent him over the edge right there. The heat that surrounded his stiff member spread throughout his entire body, reaching to all of his extremities and filling them with warmth that he would have never thought possible before now. And despite his earlier reluctance to top, the blond was glad that he had listened to Zexion. Something about this just seemed so right. And with a final cry of his name falling from the pewter haired teens lips, combined with a tight clenching of the ass around his cock, Demyx knew that he wouldn't be lasting much longer at all.

When he felt the man beneath him renew the vigorousness of his thrusts, the slate haired teen began to clench tighter and the thick length that was buried inside of him, increasing the speed of his pumping fist to match his lover's movements. And that little extra sensation was all that was needed to send Zexion into oblivion. Unable to create actual words, the teen cried out incoherently as his body was thrown into orgasm, driving him down violently onto the body below him, shooting his seed onto Demyx's pale chest. White spots danced in his vision as the powerful sensation flooded his entire being, every part of him shaking uncontrollably at the sheer force of his orgasm as he rode it out. And as he whispered Demyx's name continually, Zexion felt the last of his strength shoot out of his body in one final sticky white stream before he collapsed, breathing heavily onto the blond's chest.

At the tightness that constricted even more with the arrival of Zexion's orgasm, Demyx found himself losing control as well. He continued to thrust into the spent teen above him, unable to control his actions. Heat flooded his entire body before being directed to, and gathering in a pool in his groin, before being ripped from him in a single burst. His vision went black for several moments as his hips jerked unconsciously as he released into the protective latex. It felt as if he had released everything that he possibly had in him into the condom and it was all he could do to keep himself from blacking out completely as he felt Zexion fall onto his chest, uncaring of the cum that was splattered there.

Silence fell over the room as they laid there, both too completely spent to even think of moving. The only sounds for a long time were just those of their heavy breaths.

"Amazing," Zexion whispered, breaking the noiselessness after he finally caught his breath, still not making any attempt to remove Demyx from his body.

Demyx just chuckled, wrapping his arms around Zexion's sweaty back and pulling him close. "Yeah, it was."

"So, what did you think of topping?" There was a smirk apparent in the younger teen's voice as he nuzzled his cheek up against the warm shoulders of his lover.

The comment caused the blond to blush even though he was already fairly flushed with exertion. "It…well…it was incredible, Zexy," he spit out after a moment of stuttering, and the answer drew a chuckle from Zexion. "But do you ever think that you will want to top me?" The question was asked in a timid voice, and it made the slate haired teen smile.

"Of course I will. But tonight, I think that I will leave all the topping for you." Lifting his head off of Demyx's shoulder, Zexion looked up to meet the small smile of his lover's. "So, are we almost ready for round two?" With a roll of his hips, the DJ earned a groan from the blond, who crushed their lips together instantly in response. After all, the night was still young, and what better way to spend it than with the man that you love?

…

…

…

The sun was shining on the crisp cool morning, and it was all made bright by the contentment that just radiated off the young man that stood in the kitchen of his sister's apartment as he hummed out a pleasant tune and waiting for some coffee to finish brewing.

To say that Demyx was happy would be the understatement of the year. Things finally seemed to be working out in his favour, and there was nothing that he wanted to do to screw it up. Zexion was like a gift from above. That amazing personality and sharp wit, his ability to take all of Demyx's insecurities and make them seem insignificant, along with the attractive packaging and everything else that went with it brought a wider smile to the blond's face. And with everything that had happened last night, it had just made those feelings multiply tenfold. Demyx had known that what he had felt for the younger teen was indeed love for some time now, but wasn't sure if the emotion was reciprocated. For Zexion to say 'I love you' first had been pure euphoria. And the sex, well, there were just no words to describe that, it had been all that Demyx could have ever asked for.

A warm pair of arms wrapped around Demyx's chest from behind, startling the blond as he reached to get a couple of mugs from the cupboard. Squeaking out in surprise, it wasn't until he felt a body press up against his back, a cheek lying against his shoulder that he understood what was happening. The surprise melted away instantly as it dawned on him who was there. "Morning, Nami. Morning, Larx." Demyx smiled, not turning around but know that both of his sisters were there.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning.' Larxene smirked, leaning backwards on the counter beside her brother, while Naminé just continued to hold Demyx from behind.

"I had a good night." The smile never left Demyx's face as he kept right on pulling things out of the cupboards about him, getting a plate together to take into Zexion who was still, understandably, in bed.

"From what I heard, you had a good night three times last night." Naminé smiled, nuzzling against the warmth of Demyx's back.

"Three? You sure, Nami? I could have sworn that it was at least four from DemDem and five from Little Zexy. And I can't believe that our sweet and innocent Demykins was the one to do all the topping last night. I never would have thought he had it in him." The smirk only widened on the eldest's face as she spoke in a casual manner.

The words instantly threw a deep blush onto Demyx's face as he sputtered, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. Stupid apartments and their thin walls. His reaction only brought laughter from the two girls.

"You really are happy, aren't you Dem?" Larxene questioned in complete seriousness once their laughter all died down.

Stopping his gathering, Demyx turned to look at his older sister, Naminé still attached to his back. Though Demyx suspected that the youngest had probably fallen back into a light slumber. That girl could fall asleep anywhere. But he broke out into a wide smile at the question. "Yeah, Larx. I really am. I don't think that I have ever been this happy in all my life."

Just looking at her brother, and the truth that was shining in his intense green eyes, the eldest know that this was all that she could have asked for her little brother. Reaching over, she pulled Demyx in for a hug, effectively pinning him between his two sisters. "Good. Zexion is too innocent and harmless for me to sick Axel on. Though remember, Axel will be keeping an eye on you for us," she whispered, feeling Demyx wrapping his arms around her too.

"I didn't expect anything less," he chuckled, relishing in the feeling of being held between the two of them at the same time.

"Never forget. We will always be there for you, and will love you no matter what." Naminé's muffled voice came from behind him, though it was said in a very sleepy way that didn't convince Demyx that his sister was completely awake.

"I know. I love you guys too," he whispered, trying not to get overcome by tears of joy.

So much had happened to him in the last couple of months, starting with the night that he walked into that club with that driving beat, Zexion passionately spinning the records in that cloak of his. And although their relationship hasn't exactly gotten off to the right start at first, they had made it through and Demyx couldn't have imagined ever being this happy. But he was willing to see if he could be even happier in the future. As long as that future held Zexion, he was sure that it would be possible. Provided that he had his friends, family and Zexion, Demyx knew that he would be able to handle anything and everything that came his way. He had all that he ever needed.

THE END

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­___________________________

And there we have it! Its finally done! And did you notice that I posted this on 9/6? Hehehe…this was planned from the beginning. Well, of the story and the fact that this was going to be a Dexion and not a Zemyx. I hope that there is no one that is mortally offended by that…

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted, everything! It was because of all of you that I continued this and strived to finish this thing! And of course to Pahoyhoy, you were the driving force behind this wonderful story, and I love you all the more for it!

As of right now, I am not thinking about continuing this story line at the moment, but that does not mean that I won't be in the future. Before I think of doing that, I want to get a lot more one shots out, as well as catch up on Accident before I revive this one. But I promise, I don't think that this story line is dead. Head over to my profile to vote on how you want to see it continued!

Thanks again so much to everyone for all your support! Until next time!


End file.
